Confined
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: Trapped in a coffin, running out of air, will Danny's team save him in time? Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I have had this idea for a while, but can't decide who I should put through the misery of being buried alive. That is where you guys come in. Once finished with this chapter review who should be the lucky contestant in: GET BURIED ALIVE BY THE CRAZY LADY WRITING THIS STORY! **

**It's between Danny or Steve. So, let me know so I can get writing. I'm so excited for this story.**

**Anyway, gotta go,**

**Bye...**

_**5-0 5-0 5-0**_

Darkness was something he hadn't had a problem with since he was four. His father helped him grow out of that fear fast, taking away his night-light after three straight nights of him entering his parents' room asking if he could sleep with them. '_The dark isn't going to hurt you. You have nothing to be afraid of.'_ But at four, his father probably didn't think his son would ever be stuck in a pitch black coffin, six feet under, with minimal oxygen. Thirty years later, that's exactly where he was...

_**5-0 5-0 5-0**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The winner of a one way ticket to be buried alive... will be revealed in the next chapter. I will say it was a close vote, and even one person suggested Kono, but in the end one man won over the other. BUT, that does not mean he will be the only one put through hell. I am a fan of the whump, and both Danny and Steve will be dished plenty of it. It's just one will be buried alive and the other won't.**

**Anyway, I usually reply personally to all my reviews, but there were so many that I just couldn't get through them all. So, consider this a reply to you all: Thanks for your reviews, your alerts, your input, and for reading the first chapter. I never expected that kind of response and I will be forever grateful to you all.**

**Anyway, enjoy this story. Let me know if Steve, Chin, Danny, and Kono are in character, and I'll catch ya in the next chapter... If you guys want one. And I own nothing.**

**Bye...**

_**5-0 5-0 5-0**_

**17 hours earlier...**

Steve McGarrett was bleeding. A trail of crimson ran down the side of his face, leaking onto his t-shirt. At the moment he didn't care, he was too busy running after his perp. Once _he_ was taken care of, the SEAL would look at his cut.

It was a fluke, really, that he was bleeding. A sneeze, one he had been trying to keep at bay all day, managed to get past his defensive at the most inane time. It distracted him for less than a second, but it was enough for Patrick O'Riley to take a swing, his fist connecting with the side of Steve's head.

_Maybe I should have waited for Danny,_ Steve's mind managed to chug out seconds before he jumped over a stationary ice cream cart. Landing on his feet, he decided not to dwell on the 'should haves' and concentrate on taking his perp down. He sped up just as O'Riley made a b-line for a group of tourists. If he entered that crowd, Steve as good as lost him.

Somewhere in the distance, he heard ringing. It sounded like a cell phone, probably his, but he really didn't have time to investigate. He had to catch O'Riley. He couldn't let him get away, the scumbag murdered six kids.

O'Riley was a few feet from the crowd, two, blonde, six-year-old girls were in his sights. Steve did the only thing he could think of. Throwing his weight into a flying tackle, he collided with O'Riley.

Both the SEAL and the perp landed on the ground. Steve's knee collided with the cement, but he barely registered the pain spreading through his leg. He felt an elbow collide with his jaw, a knee struck him in the stomach. Stunned and winded, he felt and heard more than saw O'Riley try to get up. Blindly, Steve struck out his legs, his right foot connecting with Patrick's knee. An horrendous popping, a scream, and the unmistakable sound of a body hitting cement hit Steve's ears a second before his vision returned. And with it, the approaching figures of Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" _Here we go,_ Steve thought wearily pushing himself to his feet. His knee was stinging, a bloody, hole becoming a new addition to his khakis. Thank God he knew how to sew, he hated shopping for clothes.

"What?" he spared Danny a quick look.

"'What?' 'What?'" Danny sputtered for a second, Steve could almost sense the rant coming. _Three, two_... Before he could get to _one_ Hurricane Williams started up. "You couldn't wait six frigging seconds for backup. I was six," the blond detective held up six fingers (Steve wondered if his partner even knew he was doing it), "seconds away. SIX! If you," he poked Steve in the chest, "weren't so damn impatient."

"Hey, I got him didn't I?" Steve replied trying to hide the fact that he was still winded. He shouldn't be this winded, he could run a mile in under four minutes _without_ too much effort. "Book 'em Danno." Steve walked past his partner, patting him on the chest. The taller man felt a coughing fit coming on, one he had been fighting all day, yet couldn't quite fight anymore.

He managed to hold it in until he was around the corner, away from unwanted attention. A chest-aching cough forced it's way from his lips, five more followed in short bursts. He hadn't been feeling one-hundred percent for a few days. It was probably a cold, nothing more, but he refused to admit out loud that he was sick. And every time his team, his friends, asked him if he were okay, he'd tell them he was fine. Because he _was_ fine.

Besides, it was a three day weekend this week. O'Riley's capture had gone more smoothly than Steve had predicted. And with his three days, he was going to try and kick his cold. Come Monday, he'd be in perfect health again and his team would be none the wiser.

_5-0 5-0 5-0_

Danny Williams knew his partner was sick, it wasn't that hard to tell. Steve's usual tan complexion had taken on a grayish-hue, he had used the entire box of Kleenex on Danny's desk (the Kleenex that Danny had bought with his own money, and had labeled 'Don't use' on the box), the taller man hadn't been capable of breathing out his nose in almost three days, and his persistent coughing (although he tried to hide it) was not missed. It didn't take a detective to see that Steve was clearly sick. Even Danny's nine-year-old, Gracie, noticed right away that Uncle Steve wasn't completely up to par. She even helped her mother make a thermos of soup for the SEAL, asking Danno to give it to Steve when he saw him.

Unfortunately, the O'Riley case had taken up most of his time, and he hadn't been able to give the SEAL his soup. And the moment the case closed, the moment the team had time to just sit back and breathe, Kono had suggested they hit Side Street. It was the perfect opportunity to give Steve the soup Grace worked so hard on, if Danny hadn't forgotten it at home. _I'll just give it to him tomorrow,_ Danny thought following his partner into the bar.

"I still think you should have gotten checked out," he said standing on tip-toe to see over the heads of patrons, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kono or Chin.

"But I'm fine."

"You're limping."

"I fell."

"Come on, Steve..."

"Would you please just let it go," Steve snapped turning to tower over Danny. It would have been more menacing if the SEAL didn't sneeze five times in a row, rapid fire, barely catching the last. Danny felt Steve Spit hit him in the face.

"If I get sick, I'm kicking your ass."

"I'd like to see you try, Shorty." with a grin on his face, Steve turned and continued walking through the crowded bar.

"I am of average height."

"For a woman, sure. But you... Danno, you're short."

"First off," Danny held up one finger, "how many times do I have to tell you to STOP CALLING ME DANNO? Second," he held up a second finger, "I'd much rather be short than tall. Less chance of hitting my head on low hanging ceilings."

"That was once. And the lady had a very tiny house. Perfect for you..." Danny was sure Steve had more, but four more sneezes cut off anything remotely witty he had to throw back at the shorter blond.

"Are ya going for a record? Seven on the way here, eight back at The Palace, five a few minutes ago, now four. Guinness should be called, I don't think that one has been set, yet."

"Stop counting my sneezes," Steve said sitting on one of the barstools.

"I need a hobby, that has become mine."

The taller man threw his partner a glare, motioning for the bartender. When the girl, behind the counter, approached both ordered a beer. She nodded once, set their drinks in front of them, and wandered over to another couple of customers.

"Get a new hobby," Steve said popping the top off his beer.

"But that one is so much fun. It bothers you." Danny flashed his partner a smile, twisting the lid off his own bottle.

Danny hated crowds, too many people could always result in something bad happening, and the bar was really crowded tonight. In fact, he really didn't want to be at the Side Street at all. Grace was coming over tomorrow, and he really didn't think a hangover would be appropriate. That and Rachel would have a field day with that. '_Hungover, Daniel. Really? I thought you loved our daughter.' _But Kono wanted to celebrate the capture of Patrick O'Riley, and to remember the kids that son-of-a-bitch killed.

Four of those kids had been Grace's age, three had been girls, two had had her brown hair, and one had her brown eyes. Danny wished he could have done more than arrest the bastard. He would have opted to a) rip O'Riley's arms off and beat him to death with them, b) rip his head off, or c) shoot him in the face. Any or all would have sufficed. But he was a cop, he did things by the book (usually), and all three of those options weren't very book-like.

"Let's hope that bastard stays locked up for the rest of his life," he commented darkly, swigging his beer as Chin and Kono approached him and Steve.

"I'll drink to that," Chin replied taking a long pull on his own beer.

"Don't worry. The charges are going to stick," Steve reassured everyone around a yawn. Danny stole a glance at his watch, a quarter to eight. Yep, Mr. Super SEAL was definitely sick.

A different bartender, from before, approached, setting a bottle of some odd brand of beer in front of Danny. "Compliments of the lady over there," he said pointing to a table behind the Five-0 team. Danny turned first, catching a glimpse of a red head. Her face was hidden in the shadows, but that didn't stop the blond detective from waving his thanks.

"Isn't that supposed to be the other way around?" Chin asked with a small smile on his face.

"Shut up," Danny said taking a drink. He had to be polite, even if he didn't like the particular brand he had been given. There was a strange taste to it, something he couldn't pinpoint. Whatever it was, the shorter man was done being polite. He pushed the beer away.

"You're gonna hurt your girlfriend's feelings," Steve said grinning.

"Shut up," the blond repeated.

"Don't listen to him, Danny. He's just jealous she didn't send him a beer," Kono said taking a seat next to the shorter detective.

"You can have it, if you want," Danny said pushing the beer toward his brunette friend. Steve shook his head, but still took a drink. He made a face when the liquid touched his tongue, pushing the bottle away. "That's gross." Danny nodded in agreement, returning to the drink he already had. At least he knew what Ramstein tasted like. Good, old New Jersey beer. Nothing could beat that.

Danny left after an hour, Steve going with him (he was the taller man's ride after all). The blond detective hadn't been feeling well for the past thirty-minutes, figuring Steve had given him his stupid cold. In fact, he was kind of dizzy. Maybe Steve had the flu, oh that was all he needed. He couldn't have Grace over if he was sick. He didn't want to get her sick...

"Danny, can we stop a second?" Steve's voice pulled the shorter man from his thoughts. He turned, surprised to see the SEAL bent over, hand resting on the trunk of an old Pontiac. At first, Danny thought he was going to puke.

"Are you okay?" the blond detective asked taking a half dozen steps back. He really, really, REALLY did not want Steve Puke on his shoes. It was bad enough the brunette sneezed on him.

Steve shook his head once, not in answer but to clear it, and straightened up. He gave Danny a small smile, one that didn't quite reach his eyes, and said, "I'm fine. Thought I had to sneeze, again."

"Okay," Danny replied skeptically turning toward his Camaro again. He barely took two steps when his legs turned to jelly. He blindly grabbed out, using the support of a red, Chevy truck to keep himself up. "I swear, McGarrett if you got me..."

"Danny, look out!" Steve shouted shoving Danny to the ground. The blond detective's hip slammed into the pavement, his elbow colliding with the bumper of the Chevy. It took him a second to get his barrings, but he finally managed to scramble to his knees.

"Steve, what the fuck..." the shorter man trailed off when he noticed his partner throwing a punch at a dark haired man. The man ducked the punch, jabbing his left fist into McGarrett's stomach. The brunette lost all the air in his lungs with a audible gasp, the other man taking the opportunity to knee his opponent in the groin.

Danny pushed himself to his feet, sprinting toward the man. He had to be six-six, a lot taller than the five-five detective. He was also towering over McGarrett, his foot drawn back in a kick. Danny did the only sensible thing he could think of: he jumped on the guy's back.

Sensible, may have been pushing it. More like insane, completely nuts, something McGarrett would do. There were several ways to put it, but if it kept the weirdo guy away from Steve long enough for the SEAL to get up.

The dark headed man started thrashing around, reminding Danny of one of those bulls crazy people decide to ride. He tried to hang on, maybe put the man in a sleeper hold or something, but another wave of dizziness swept over him and he had to let go.

The blond detective fell off the taller man's back, falling to the ground. The back of his head collided with the paved parking lot, the world going gray for a good six seconds. He came to when a pair of hands grabbed him, trying to haul him to his feet.

"Hey," he tried to protest, but could only managed a groan of pain. He tried to swat the hands away, until a familiar voice said, "Danno, it's me. Relax. Now, help me." Danny tried to push himself up, using the aid of Steve, but movement sent a wave of nausea through him. _Will not break it. Will not break my record, _his mind kept churning out. Fourteen years was a damn near impossible feat in the Williams' clan. Between his brother, his Uncle Barry, and his Grandma Williams nobody had ever kept themselves from puking for more than a few weeks.

He was finally on his feet, the world swaying back and forth. A third wave of dizziness rolled through him, whether it was from his concussion or whatever he was coming down with Danny didn't know. He felt someone digging in his pockets, something he DID NOT appreciate. He slapped the hangs away, jumping back, "What are you doing?"

"Getting your keys," Steve replied trying to hide a stumble.

"There ain't no damn way..." Danny trailed off when he watched McGarrett collapse in front of him. "Steve!" the blond detective rushed toward his downed partner, kneeling next to him. "Hey, come on. Wake up." he tapped the brunette's too warm face, his muddled brain unable to come up with a suggestion for what was going on.

Danny made to get his phone out, get a hold of an ambulance and then Chin or Kono. They were right inside, they'd be out in seconds. However, his fingers barely touched the keys when he felt something heavy collide with his head. Second head-shot in less than five minutes, it didn't take long for the blond detective to succumb to darkness...


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to think everyone who reviewed, alerted, or read this story. I'd also like to apologize to Danny for what I am about to do to him. beyondtired, I hope you are happy. And peanut2lb, thanks for helping me decide where to go with this.**

**Anyway, I've gotta go. Let me know if the characters are still in-character, another chapter is in the works, and catch ya later.**

**PEACE...  
**

Chin Ho had a relaxed smile on his face as he left the bar, not only fifteen minutes after his boss and 2IC. It was rare he felt this way, always worried someone would continue to point fingers at him for being a 'dirty cop.' He wasn't, despite what simple-minded people thought. He respected the badge too much to do what he was accused of. Yet, some people would never see that, no matter what he did with Five-0.

Speaking of Five-0, it was the greatest thing to happen to him. He would be forever grateful to Steve McGarrett for asking him to join the special task force. Of course, he would also be forever grateful to McGarrett for saving his life. Him and his cousin.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kono's voice cut into his inner monologue,. He glanced over at her, his grin widening.

"You haven't asked me that in years."

"You looked happy, just wondering..." her voice trailed off, eyes freezing on a spot just to the left of a group of cars. "Oh, my God."

Chin followed his cousin's gaze, his smile wilting at the sight. He sprinted toward a heap, in the middle of the parking lot, shouting over his shoulder, "Call an ambulance!"

The older man dropped next to McGarrett, his hand ghosting over too hot flesh, seeking out injuries. He could tell Steve was breathing, his chest moving up and down. That was good, at least he was alive.

"Hey, we need an ambulance," he heard Kono say behind him. He let the rest of her words drown into the background, too busy looking for his other friend. Danny should be here, they rode together. Besides, his partner was down, Williams would have already called an ambulance and would have been trying to wake Steve. Where the hell was he? Chin's worried peaked tenfold, but he refused to think the worse.

"Ambulance will be here soon," Kono said kneeling next to her cousin. She glanced down at Steve, worry etched across her face, and asked, "How is he?"

"I don't know. He's burning up."

"Maybe we should try waking him up," Kono suggested lightly tapping her boss's face. "Boss. Hey, Steve." After a few tries, she gave up. She looked around, her eyes widened when she realized a certain New Jersey detective was missing. "Hey, where's Danny?"

"I don't..." something caught Chin's attention, something staining the pavement. "Stay with him," he ordered pushing himself to his feet. He crossed the parking lot, stopping and crouching next to the stain. A closer inspection confirmed his suspicions: fresh blood.

"Kono, get a hold of HPD. I think Danny's been taken."

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Loud voices pierced his head, the already aching appendage spiking tenfold in the pain department. Nausea rolled through his stomach, the sour taste of bile rising in his throat. He fought to control his gag reflex, not to uphold his record but to keep his captors oblivious to the fact that he was awake.

"...can't believe you idiots grabbed the wrong one," one voice, unfamiliar yet still reminded Danny of someone he knew, snapped.

"You said give the drink to a cop..." a second voice, this one sounding familiar, was slightly higher than the first. It was like tiny needles jamming themselves into Danny's brain. _Dude, it's called puberty._

"Not that cop! His partner! McGarrett! I wanted McGarrett!" _Okay, do you think __whining about it will fix this f-up._

"Told you," a third, much, much deeper voice said smugly.

"Look, I was being paid to do a job. Slip some sleeping pills into his drink, and make sure he got out in one piece." Danny suspected the second voice's owner pointed at the third. "And I did..."

"Get out of my face before I kill you," the first voice growled.

"But my money..."

"NOW!"

Somebody walked past Danny's head, the blond detective cracked his eyes open just enough to see a short, stocky silhouette walk toward a doorway. When the man opened the door, Danny had to slam his eyes shut when the slowly rising sunlight assaulted his corneas.

"What'll we do with him?" the third voice asked curiously. Danny wasn't sure if he was referring to him or the man who had just left. A part of the detective hoped it was Squeaky.

"See if he'll call McGarrett," the first voice answered. _Luck bastard,_ he thoughts called out to the small guy. "If he ever wakes up."

A foot connected with Danny's side, pain washing through him, the air leaving his lungs in one fell-swoop. Williams gasped, his eyes flying open.

"Really?"

"Worked didn't it," third voice said with a chuckle.

As air return to Danny's lungs, coughs began pouring from his lips. Each one sent sharp pains through his trachea. When his coughing calmed down, he was able to hear first voice whisper, "What's his name again?" Figures, he gets captured in McGarrett's place and the captors didn't even know his name.

"Detective Daniel Williams," he heard the third voice reply. No doubt reading his name from the id in his wallet. _I have thirty-seven dollars, it had better be there when I get out of this_. _Otherwise, Steve is going to owe me forty. My money, plus three for emotional trauma._

Speaking of Mr. Super SEAL, where was he? Obviously, he had been left at the... Where had they been attacked? They had to be attacked, right? Otherwise Danny wouldn't be feeling this bad. And had Squeaky mentioned sleeping pills? So, not only had he been taken in Steve McGarrett's place, he had also been attacked and drugged. Steve now owed him one-hundred dollars.

"Up, up Danny boy," first voice said. The blond detective felt a pair of hands grab him under the arms. He was hauled to his feet, his stomach rolling. The room swayed back and forth, the hands holding him up his only support at the moment. His head felt as if it had been kicked repeatedly.

"Look at me." his face was taken between the thumb and fingers of someone's left hand. His head was titled back, blue eyes meeting brown. There was something so strangely familiar about the man staring back at him, but Danny just couldn't put his finger on what that was. If his head would just stop hurting, he'd be able to think clearly. "You're going to do me a favor." This man was the boss, and it wasn't just his voice that tipped Danny off. It was just something in his eyes, something that screamed he loved and held authority. Danny opted to call him _El Jefe_ for the time being.

"Bite me," Danny rasped out, his throat surprisingly dry. _El Jefe_ chuckled, pushing Danny's face away.

"Call your partner," _El Jefe_ said pulling Danny's cell phone from his pocket. It was powered off, meaning Steve's friend... girlfriend... sex-buddy (_what ever the hell she was_) Cat probably wouldn't be able to pinpoint his location easily.

"Over my dead body." a fist collided with Danny's stomach, the air, once again, rushing out of his lungs. If it weren't for the guy holding him up, he would have curled in on himself.

"Call your partner."

"Screw you." Knuckles connected with his face, his already aching head throbbed with pain. His stomach began revolting against him, yet he would not puke. He refused to puke. It was a sign of weakness, something he didn't want to show right now.

"Call," another hit to the face, "your," a third hit, to the jaw, knocking a tooth loose, "partner." the last hit struck him in the nose. Warm blood ran down his face, dripping onto his dress shirt.

"No."

"I've got all the time in the world, Detective Williams. I can keep this up all night."

"Do your worst." _Do your worst? _What, had he been dropped in an old John Wayne movie. That had to be the cheesiest thing he had ever...

"Hey." he was slapped in the face, his already bruised cheek stinging. He met _El Jefe_'s brown eyes, the guy slipping in and out of focus. The several blows to the head were not helping Danny's concussion at all. "You're going to call your partner."

"Go to hell," Danny spat awaiting the next round of hits. He was positive he could endure anything else thrown at him. Even if it made his concussion worse, or cracked a few ribs. It came with the job. And even if he wasn't as skilled at going through torture as his partner (_totally gonna kick his ass by the way)_ he still had the ability to keep his mouth shut.

But when El Jefe turned, reaching for a gun sitting on a small, plastic table Danny knew he was in trouble. Channeling Steve for the second time in mere hours (a vivid memory of him jumping on someone's back slammed into his head), he used the aid of the man holding him and threw his legs out. Both connected with _El Jefe_'s back, sending the man to the floor. Danny slammed his foot into the other guy's shin, feeling him let go in surprise. Taking his chances, the shorter detective sprinted toward the door.

"Go after him," he heard _El Jefe _scream, a pair of footfalls thudding after him. He was inches from the door, could have touched the handle, when he was knocked to the ground in a tackle Steve would have been proud of.

Slamming into the ground, all his injuries were jostled, the air was knocked from his lungs a third time. He bit his tongue, tasting blood. He barely had the time to spit it out before he was pulled to his feet.

He was dragged across the cement floor and thrown unceremoniously to the ground at _El Jefe_'s feet. The man who had tackled him stood to the right of him, Danny recognizing him from earlier. A mass of memories came back to him, each one worse than the last. Especially the one where Steve had collapsed. Danny had no idea if his partner was okay enough to receive a call.

"Stupid move, Williams," _El Jefe_ snarled slamming his foot down onto Danny's fingers. Williams felt two of them snap, a barely suppressed scream leaving his mouth. He breathed deeply through his nose, trying to fight off the pain that washed through him. "Tie him up," he heard _El Jefe_ order. "We're going to have to do things the hard way..."

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Kono had not planned to spend her day off at a hospital, worrying a hole in her stomach over Steve McGarrett and the still missing Danny Williams. She was supposed to be up at five, out the door at five-thirty, and surfing with Ben for the better part of the day.

Instead, she hadn't slept, mostly guarding Steve's bedside. Chin had told her to be prepared, whoever took Danny could come back for Steve. Kono didn't want to admit it aloud, but she had a feeling her cousin was wrong. Whoever took Danny had their man, they probably wouldn't need Steve. That was bad luck for them when McGarrett woke up, he'd already proven what he would do to save his team.

Of course, he had to wake up first. McGarrett suffered minor injuries from a fight, something he could have easily shaken if he hadn't been suffering from a mild case of the flu on top of being drugged. His doctor reassured her that Steve would be okay in a few days, if he took it easy. _Easier said than done._

"Hey, cuz." Chin touched Kono's shoulder as he walked past her, perching on the edge of Steve's bed. He crossed his arms, glancing over his shoulder at McGarrett. "Still no change?"

"The doctor said he had to sleep off the drugs. It's probably be easier if he weren't sick." She was going to ask her cousin what he had found out, but a groggy voice cut her off. "'m not sick." Chin straightened from his position and Kono pushed herself to her feet.

"Afraid you are, Boss," Kono said with a sympathetic look. "Mild case of the flu. 100.6 fever. Why didn't you tell us it was this bad?" she figured Steve had had a bad cold or bronchitis, not the flu. He wasn't very good at hiding his illness, no matter how hard he had tried.

"Just a cold," McGarrett insisted, opening slightly glazed blue eyes. He scanned the room, meeting Chin's and Kono's eyes. His face scrunched up in confusion when he realized one person was missing. "Where's Danny?"

Kono shared a worried look with her cousin. The doctor had said memory gaps were possible, and a part of Kono had hoped it wasn't true. But Steve had been drugged, he was going to have a couple gaps.

"Steve," Chin started softly, waiting for the younger man to meet his eyes before continuing. "What's the last thing you remember?"

As he sat up, his face scrunched up in concentration, Kono noticed the slight shake of his head. He was obviously trying to clear it, whether it was because of the drugs or his illness Kono didn't know for sure. She figured it had to be a little of both.

"It's kind of a blur. Why?" Steve looked around, eyes resting on Kono and Chin. "Is Danny okay?"

"You two were attacked last night," Kono blurted out, covering her mouth as quickly as the words escaped.

"What?" McGarrett pushed his covers off him. "Is Danny hurt?"

"Nice going, Rookie," Chin muttered trying to intercept Steve before he could get out of bed. Kono threw her cousin's back an apologetic look. "Where are you going?"

"To see Danny. Which room...

"He was taken, Steve," Chin said slowly. "Whoever attacked you has him."

It was as if McGarrett's face had been etched from stone, but Kono could see every emotion he was trying to hide in his eyes. Worry, guilt, fear... everything wrapped up in a nice bow. Steve was quiet for a second, the rookie almost hearing the cogs and wheels spinning in his head as he calculated what he was going to do. Then he continued to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to find my partner," Steve replied calmly, pulling his iv from his arm. Blood immediately started to roll down his arm, but he ignored it. He pushed past Chin without a problem, heading toward the small, metal closet-type thing in the corner.

"Steve, HPD is looking. And Kono and I..."

"We were attacked outside the bar, right?" Steve questioned ignoring Chin's attempts to get him back to bed. He opened the closet, finding his clothes in a bag on the floor. He yanked out his khakis, pulling them on.

"Yes, but seriously..."

"You have the flu and sleeping pills in your system," Kono made an attempt, knowing her boss wasn't going to see reason.

"Sleeping pills? I was drugged?" a curious expression crossed his face, more wheels and cogs spinning. "Did anyone check that beer Danny and I drank?"

"I was at the bar earlier, but the drink has gone missing. Checked every piece of trash, the beer bottle wasn't amongst it." Steve nodded, taking his tee-shirt from the bag. He removed his hospital gown (and, yeah, Kono would have to be dead not to notice the abs) and pulled the shirt over his head. "I still think you should get back into bed," Chin tried again, his boss's health was important to him, just like it was important to Kono.

"And I think you should talk to the doctor, get me some release forms. Even if I have to sign out AMA I'm doing it." Steve stooped to get his boots out of the closet, a dizzy spell almost sending him to the floor.

Chin and Kono crossed the room in quick strides, each taking an arm. They guided their boss across the room, back into bed.

"Look, Brah, you're going to be no use to Danny in your condition." Chin pushed the taller man onto his bed. "Let Kono and I find him."

"What about that girl? Or the bartender? Did you talk to any witnesses?" Kono couldn't believe the SEAL was still trying to work, even after he nearly fell on his ass.

"The girl is still a mystery. And the bartender, Sid Keller, wasn't home when a couple uniforms stopped by his house. We have an APB out on him. As for witnesses, none of them were extremely useful." Chin's cell phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket checking the screen. "We'll find Danny, Steve. Just have a little faith." and he left the room, answering the phone with a, "Kelly." The door closed behind him with an almost silent click.

It was quiet, Kono searching for something, anything to say. She looked around the room, eyes landing on Steve's bloody arm. "We should probably take care of that," she suggested searching her pockets for a tissue or a napkin. Through the plate glass window in Steve's room, she spotted a cart with gauze on it. "Be right back," she said heading toward the door, ducking out into the hallway, grabbing a handful of gauze.

Turning, she made her way back into the room. "We will find Danny. I know..." she trailed off, her boss asleep, his legs hanging off the bed. She set the gauze on the tray bolted to the wall. As carefully as she could, she pulled Steve's legs back on the bed.

Slightly winded (Steve McGarrett wasn't exactly the lightest person on the planet), she grabbed her gauze and sat next to her boss, on his bed. She took Steve's bloody arm between both her hands, using the gauze to clean up the slowly oozing wound.

"You realize Danny's probably driving those losers crazy right now. I mean, he's not exactly the quietest person on the planet. Has he ever gone more than a few minutes without talking?"she smiled slightly, feeling it wilt on her face when a little voice said, _But what if he's already dead?_

_ No,_ her thoughts snapped back, _he's not dead. I refuse to think that way_. Her eyes were stinging, but she managed to keep any stray tears at bay. The door opened, she looked up."

"We're needed back at HQ," Chin said putting his phone back in his pocket.

Kono nodded, collecting all the bloody gauze. She stood, giving Steve one last worried look, then followed her cousin out of the room.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Steve's eyes snapped open the moment the door closed. He counted to sixty, making damn sure Kono and Chin were really gone, before swinging his legs off the bed. He stood, swooping down to grab his boots. When the room spun, he grabbed hold of the bed frame to keep from falling. In frustration, he punched the wood, waiting for the dizziness to pass.

Once the room settled, he quickly pulled on his boots and headed toward the door. He made to open it but froze when a nurse came toward his room. His body hugged the wall as he tried to avoid the window looking into his room.

He watched as the nurse took hold of the cart, outside his room, and started to push it away. He waited, breath held, until she had disappeared around a corner. Opening the door a crack, he listened for anyone else but heard no one. He pushed the door open just enough for him to squeeze through, closing it quietly.

It was slow going, the trip to the elevator. Steve kept tripping over his own feet, seeing two of everything, and trying his hardest not to blow chunks everywhere. It was a wonder he made it at all, surprised no nurse stopped him on the way.

The moment he stepped foot into the elevator cart, his legs turned to jelly. He grabbed hold of the railing, gripping it tightly as he pushed the first floor button. _One obstacle down, about a million to go._

The doors slid closed, a nurse not quite making the cart. Steve sent a silent 'thank you' to whoever was listening. His stomach swooped when the elevator began to move, all of his focus going into not puking. As he rode down, a sneezing attack struck. He lost count the number of times he sneezed, but by the end his head was pounding and his nose was clogged.

The doors opened, luckily on the first floor, and Steve rushed toward the exit as quickly as possible. He skidded to a halt, however, when he spotted Chin standing just outside the doors, looking at his phone.

"Crap," he whispered ducking behind an exam curtain. He had no idea why he was sneaking around like a teenager. He had the ability to sign out on his own, to do this investigation. Danny was his best friend, he was counting on him. But a small part of him knew, just knew, that Chin had talked to one or two nurses, asked them to make sure he stayed put.

However, they either hadn't taken the older man seriously or there was a shift change because Steve had been lucky not to be caught thus far. He just wondered when his luck would run out.

"Are you my doctor?" a small voice asked. Wow, he must really be sick if he didn't notice anyone occupying the cubical. Slowly, he turned around, a little green eyed boy looking back at him with wide eyes. He was holding his arm against his stomach, the appendage swollen and purple.

"No," McGarrett said not sure what else to say. He wasn't very good with kids, Grace Williams the exception. He knew her, was used to having her around, and she took after Danny whom he had gotten to know very well. But other people's kids…

Steve glanced around the tiny cubical, searching for something to say. His eyes locked on the boy's arm and he said, "How'd you hurt your arm?"

"My older brother pushed me off the top bunk," the kid replied glancing down at the appendage, too.

"Really? When I was fifteen I broke my leg, and it hadn't healed right. So, the doctors had to re-break the bones…" he trailed off when the boy's eyes widened more (if that was even possible). "Not that that will…" his bottom lip began to tremble. "I'm sure it won't…" green eyes filled with tears. Steve was saved from causing more damage when the curtain to his left moved. "I'm sorry." And he ducked out of the cubical, finding the entryway clear.

He hurried outside, fresh air sweeping over him. He had never been so glad to be outside in his life. Coughing, he headed toward the sidewalk. With Chin and Kono heading toward The Palace, he could concentrate on finding Keller. He figured someone at the bar knew where he liked to hangout. So, he'd start there. Some persuasion could loosen their tongues a little.

With a plan in mind, he hauled a cab. He felt loads better knowing he was doing something to help Danny. Because if anything happened to the little, blond Haole he didn't know what he'd do…

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

A cascade of water fell over his head bringing him back to awareness; watered down blood fell from his face, staining his already drenched dress shirt. He lost count the number of times he had had buckets dumped on him.

"Thought I lost you for a second," _El Jefe_ said with a smile on his face. He had also lost count the number of times those words had been spoken. Hell, he didn't even know how long he had been tied to this chair.

He did know that _El Jefe_ had let his lackey, known as Stretch in Danny's head, knock him around the last half-hour. Stretch hit harder than his boss, and had a sadistic glint in his eye that Danny had never seen before. He enjoyed hurting people, it was as simple as that.

"So, you wanna call your partner, yet?"

Danny sniffed, running his tongue across his split lip. He met _El Jefe's _eyes and said, "Nope."

_El Jefe _nodded, stepping back. Stretch stepped forward, slamming his fist into the detective's eye. For a good six seconds, Danny couldn't see out of his left eye. But slowly his vision started to return, and with it _El Jefe_'s smug smile.

"Why do you want my partner? What did McGarrett do?" he had asked those questions a few times, never getting an answer.

"Patrick O'Riley." Until now apparently.

"What does that asshole have to do with this?"

"That asshole," _El Jefe _started belting Danny in the face, "is my brother." Oh, so that explained why he looked familiar yet wasn't. The family resemblance was uncanny now. "And your partner sent him to jail."

Williams tested his jaw, making sure it wasn't broken. He took a deep breath and said, "He killed six kids. You're lucky we just arrested him.

"So, was that your plan? Kidnap Steve and use him as ransom to get your brother out of jail?"

"No, I had something else in mind for him. Patrick can rot in jail for all I care."

"Then why go through all this trouble?"

"Just because I'm leaving my brother in jail, doesn't mean I won't get revenge on the man who put him there."

"You're as nutso as your brother," Danny snarled pulling on his binds. He wanted free so he could rip _El Jefe_'s, O'Riley's, head off. He belonged in a cell next to his brother, the end. The world would be better off without the O'Riley brothers.

"You've got a temper on you," O'Riley commented with a smile. "I wonder… Since you won't call your partner and everything is set up anyway." He shared a look with Stretch.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I really don't care who goes down there. Just as long as my hard work doesn't go to waste," Stretch replied ignoring Danny's question.

"Down where?" it was sending the detective in a frenzy, not knowing what these two goons were talking about. He hated being in the dark, he had to know what was happening.

"Okay, get the van."

Ten minutes later, Danny was handcuffed in the backseat of a Dodge van, a burlap sack over his head. He could feel the vehicle move underneath him, heard whispers from up front. It was taking all his self-control not to panic. Panicking would give his captors the satisfaction of knowing that they had gotten to him. He had to keep a level head.

They drove for a half hour, give or take a few seconds. As the van came to a stop, Danny's heart slammed against his chest. He could try running when the doors opened, but he couldn't see jack squat and running could result in him getting shot. Gracie would lose her Danno, and he couldn't do that to her.

Of course, whatever O'Riley had planned could lose Grace her daddy, anyway. Either way he lost, either way he could possibly never see his daughter again. Eyes stinging, he couldn't help cursing himself for ever agreeing to go to the bar last night.

They walked for a few minutes over a grassy surface, twice Danny tripping over something. Both times he managed to stay up, but only barely. When they stopped abruptly, Danny felt someone uncuff his hands. It must have been Stretch, the taller man taking his last opportunity to squeeze Williams' hurt fingers one last time. "Have fun," he whispered in Danny's ear, walking away from him.

"Let it be on your partner's head what happens to you," O'Riley said and Danny was pushed. At first, he actually believed he had been shoved off a cliff. A choked scream left his mouth, cutting off when he landed on his back, onto something soft.

He yanked the sack off his head, bright blue sky above him. _Wait, am I in a…_? He looked around, noticing the frilly interior, the cramped spacing, the rectangular shape. He flashed back to his grandfather's funeral, when he was twelve-years-old. He couldn't approach the… the…

"NO!" he shouted just as O'Riley appeared above him. He waved one last time, slamming the lid before Danny could scramble up. The detective began trying to push on the lid, ignoring the pain spreading through his broken fingers. He felt the top start to give, until two heavy thuds stopped his progress.

"No, don't do this," he screamed banging on the roof of the coffin. This couldn't be happening, not to him. It only happened in crappy movies and cheesy procedural cop shows. Not in real life.

He heard dirt collide with the top, each scoop having him take shorter and shorter gasps. He had to get out, had to stop them. But he couldn't, he knew he couldn't. He was stuck, buried alive, and a part him knew no one was going to come and get him. He was completely alone…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your support, your alerts, reviews, and just plain reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know if I'm updating too quickly. This story just seems to be writing itself.**

**Anyway, I still own nothing, please review, and I'll catch ya in chapter four.**

**PEACE...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

"Look, I already gave Sid's address to Detective Kelly," the girl, behind the bar, said.

"I know, but is there anywhere else he likes to go?" Okay, so he wasn't exactly using persuasion, more like subtle begging, but Steve was tired.

"I really don't know him," the girl replied collecting a couple dirty glasses. She headed away from the SEAL, McGarrett quickly following her. "Sarah might," the girl stopped next to the sink, depositing her load into the soapy water. "But that's only because they're going together."

"And where can I find Sarah?"

The girl gave Steve the address, apologizing for not being very helpful. He waved it off, heading toward his truck. He had had the cabbie drop him at home to get it, not having the cash to keep taking a cab everywhere. And he would have used his credit card, if he had one. Until recently, he never had the need for one.

Using the GPS on his phone, he was able to find Sarah's place with ease. If ease meant stopping twice: once to let a dizzy spell pass and once to puke. He had to admit, after throwing up he felt marginally better.

He popped a handful of tic-tacs in his mouth, knowing he wouldn't be professional with sour, vomit smelling breath, and opened his door. He slowly headed toward the small one-story, keeping his hand near his SIG just in case.

He had barely made it up the steps, when the screen door flew open, catching him by surprise. Steve fell off the stoop, landing heavily on the paved walkway. His elbow skidded across the cement, scrapping some skin off. He ignored his new wound as a short, stocky brunette ran past him. Steve recognized the man as the bartender from the night before: Sid Keller.

"Hey," he called scrambling to his feet. He took off after Keller, feet pounding against the sidewalk as he ran.

For the first few blocks, Steve did fairly well. He was able to stay on Keller's tail, but his illness and any lingering drugs in his system began to slow him down. He was pretty sure he would have lost Keller, if Chin hadn't stopped his bike right in the bartender's path.

Keller skidded to a halt, eyes wide, not sure what to do. It gave Chin enough time to hop off his bike and handcuff him.

"Y...yeah, you go a...ahead and b...book him," Steve puffed out stopping a few inches from Chin. He rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Damn, he was sick of being sick.

Keller was quiet as Chin dragged him back to Steve's truck. Once he was stuffed in the cab, the older man turned to Steve and said, "I thought I told you Kono and I had this."

"It's Danny, Chin."

"Yeah, but you're sick. You shouldn't be running around like this. You'll only get worse."

"Hey, aren't I supposed to be the bossy one," Steve cracked sniffing. "I am your CO."

"Steve..." Chin gave him a stern look, one that painfully reminded the SEAL of his father. It was quiet for a few seconds, then McGarrett took a deep breath through his mouth and said, "How did you find me, anyway?"

"I had a feeling you'd ditch any nurse tail I put on you, so I opted to follow you myself."

"So that whole, 'needed at HQ?'"

"Set up," Chin replied with a small nod. "I knew you couldn't be asleep. You gave up too easily." again, another lengthy silence followed. Steve glanced at his watch, met Chin's brown eyes, and said, "You wanna help me interrogate him?" he jerked his thumb behind him, at the passenger side where Keller sat.

Chin sighed, staring at Keller. "You're stubborn bastard, you know?"

"It's been said," Steve agreed.

"The things you'll do for us," Chin muttered still staring at Keller. It was true, Steve would do everything in his power to protect the people he cared for. And until Danny was found, he wasn't going to rest. "Danny's my friend, my O'hana, and I'd do whatever it takes to get him back. So, yeah, I'll help interrogate this guy. But, only if you agree to concentrate on getting better the moment we find him. To kick this bug you've gotten. Okay?"

"It's just a cold," Steve insisted not meeting Chin's eye.

"Steve, okay?" the older man ignored the younger's frivolous attempt to persuade him it was just a cold.

"Fine," Steve said meeting the older man's eyes. "You know you can be very controlling sometimes, Kelly."

"It comes with growing up with Kono," Chin replied turning back toward his bike. "Now, lead the way back to HQ. And don't crash, I'm sure the doctors will frown upon you trying to sneak out on a broken leg."

Shaking his head, Steve slid into his truck. He glanced over at Keller, who was glaring out the window. For a split second there were two of him, but with a shake of Steve's head he snapped back to one. Kneading his aching forehead with one hand, McGarrett used his other to start the truck.

He would push on for Danny. He had to be okay, for Danny. For now, he was all that mattered. Steve would take care of himself later. In his thirty-four years, he'd suffered worse than a cold... the flu... he would be fine until they found Danny.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Chin pulled over, eyeing his boss's truck suspiciously. At first, he thought Keller had tried to attack Steve, but quickly changed his mind when he watched McGarrett practically fall out of the cab, landing on all fours, dry heaving. Kicking his kickstand down, the older man raced toward his downed friend.

"Hey, you okay?" Chin asked resting his hand on the younger guy's shoulder.

Steve sniffed, running a hand across his face, "Yeah, I'm fine." he coughed, spitting something unidentifiable on the road. The SEAL was still burning up, the heat seeping through his thin, green tee-shirt. If Chin wasn't mistaken, he was pretty sure Steve's temperature went up a little.

"C'mon," the older man said taking his younger companion by the arm, trying to help him up.

"I've got it," Steve snapped, but barely had enough strength to help Chin at all. When Kelly had McGarrett standing, the latter began to sway back and forth.

"I don't think you should be driving."

"I'm..." McGarrett turned slightly green, leaning over at the waist to throw up.

"Hey, it's okay," Chin said keeping a hold of the younger man's left arm. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, hitting two on the speed dial.

"Chin, what's up?" Kono answered sounding slightly worried.

"Can you bring a uniform down here to get my bike," he said over Steve's retching, moving his hand from McGarrett's arm to his shoulder to his back, rubbing small circles of comfort to let the SEAL know he wasn't alone.

"Why? Is that Steve? So, your hunch was right? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, it's him. He's not doing too good. I'm gonna need to bring him and Keller in, and both won't fit on my bike."

"Keller? You found Keller?"

"No, Steve did."

"Even sick he runs in without backup," Kono muttered reminding Chin of Danny. She took a deep breath and said, "I'll be right there. Where are you?"

Chin gave her the street name, promising his keys would be under the seat. He hung up, stashing his phone in his pocket. Steve was straightening up, face sweaty and ashen, shrugging Chin's hand off of him.

"C'mon, McGarrett," the older man said trying to help the younger man to the passenger side.

"I'm fine," Steve reassured his friend, trying to pull away from Chin's aid. "And I am fully capable of driving." the words were barely out of his mouth when his legs gave out on him.

"Sure you are," Chin responded catching his boss before he could fall. "Let's get you back to HQ." he slung Steve's arm over his shoulder, helping him around the truck. Opening the passenger door, he snapped at Keller to move over.

"Hey, if I get sick..."

"Shut up," Steve and Chin snapped together, the latter helping the former into the cab.

"Seriously Chin, I can drive fine."

"I'll let you drive, if you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up." the older man held up two fingers, waiting expectantly. It wasn't lost on him how much, he too, sounded like Danny in that moment.

Steve concentrated for a second, shaking his head to clear it. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, opened it again, sniffed, closed it, opened it a third time and said, "Somewhere between two and four?"

"Just enjoy the ride." Chin smiled, closing the door before Steve could say anything else. The older man walked around the hood of the car, glancing through the windshield in time to see Steve sneeze on Keller.

"Are you kidding me," the little guy was saying when Chin opened the driver-side door.

"I apologized," Steve retorted quietly.

"This...this has got to be police brutality. Keeping me up front with a sick person."

"We could tie you to the back bumper," McGarrett suggested looking as if he would thoroughly enjoy that idea.

"No thanks. I'll risk your germs," Keller responded darkly.

Steve let out two more sneezes, each one hitting Keller in the face. As the young bartender whined about getting more germs, Chin watched as the SEAL turned to stare out the window. He was sure there was a smile on McGarrett's face.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Chin was just pulling Keller from Steve's vehicle when Kono pulled up next to him on his bike. She hopped off, pulling the keys from the ignition. Taking a look around, she gave her cousin a curious look and said, "Where's Steve?"

Chin nodded his head toward the truck before ushering Keller into the building. Kono approached the truck, standing on tip-toe to peer into the window. She spotted her boss, asleep, his head resting against the passenger window, breath fogging the glass.

She walked around the truck, stopping a few inches from the passenger door. It was kind of cute, him asleep, but probably also very uncomfortable. And although she would love to see her boss get some sleep, she knew he wouldn't appreciate it if she kept him that way. So, she rapped on the window.

Steve was startled awake, blurry blue eyes meeting Kono's brown ones. It took the SEAL a few seconds to figure out where he was and who was staring at him. When both dawned on him, he opened the truck door and scrambled out.

In the sunlight, he looked worse than when she last saw him, almost an hour ago. The dark circles under his eyes were more prominent, his face was deathly pale except for his cheeks, both red with fever. He was shaking slightly, as if cold, but Kono could practically feel the heat radiating off him, and he looked so tired he could drop at any moment.

"Are you okay?" she asked wishing she could give the SEAL a hug without having him push her away. Comfort was like kryptonite to the SEAL.

"Yeah, I'm good," Steve replied giving her a ghost of a smile.

"Let's get inside," Kono suggested leading McGarrett toward the building. Her plan had been to take him to his office, maybe get him a blanket and something to drink, but he redirected his steps to a bank of elevators.

"Where are you going?" Kono questioned quickly chasing after her boss.

"To help Chin with Keller," Steve replied jabbing the down button next to the last elevator.

"But what about..." Kono's voice trailed off as the doors opened. She watched as Steve entered the cart, his hand managing to miss the panel of buttons along the wall. She sighed, heading inside to help him. She knew she couldn't talk him down, but she could at least assist him in getting to the basement. _Why are men such stubborn sons-of-bitches?_

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

_Danny was standing in the middle of HPD, shielding his eyes from the blinding sunlight coming from a huge, floor-to-ceiling window. He didn't remember the window being there before, and that sun was really, really, really bright._

_ Heavy footfalls approached him, Danny recognizing Steve's combat boots. However, as the blond detective turned to complain to McGarrett about the sunlight, he found a bare, black wall in his place. _What the...

_ From behind him, Kono's light footsteps came toward him. Danny about-faced, intending to ask the rookie if she saw the wall, but found another wall where Kalakaua should have been. _Okay, what's going on?

_ Hurried footsteps sounded from his right, Danny knowing Chin's steps anywhere. In a way, it didn't surprise him when he found a third wall instead of the seasoned detective. It also sent him in a panic. He turned to escape toward the bright light, the huge, mysterious window, but found a forth wall. All four closed on him, leaving him in pitch darkness. He was banging on the walls, trying to call for help, but his breath wouldn't come. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe..._

He jerked awake to pitch blackness, barely able to catch his breath. So, he hadn't been dreaming, he really couldn't breathe. Why couldn't he breathe? His head was swimming, he was close to passing out...

_'Calm down_,' a familiar voice commanded, startling Danny.

"H...H...Hello," he manged to rasp out, feeling like a fish out of water.

'_Hey, Danno.'_

"Steve...?"

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Steve stood next to the one-way mirror, watching as Chin tried to wheedle a location, a name, anything out of Keller. The little guy vehemently refused to answer any of the questions and even refused counsel when offered, as if to prove he were innocent. Steve wasn't buying it.

"Did you put something in Detective Williams' drank?" nothing. "Okay, did you leave the drink unattended at any point?" still nothing. Chin Ho just wasn't getting anything out of the guy.

"This is taking way too long," Steve grumbled storming out of the viewing room. He heard Kono rushing after him, calling his name, but he didn't acknowledge her or stop. He tore the interrogation room's door open, walking toward a wide-eyed Keller.

"All right, you are going to answer all of my questions. And every lie you tell, every time you neglect to answer, I will break one of your fingers. Understand?" Keller nodded slowly. "Great. First question, did you put something in Danny's drink?"

"If that's the short, blond guy then yeah. I was hired to drug this cop and make sure Sloan got out in one piece. Except I never got paid."

"Who's Sloan and why?"

"We grabbed the wrong one, Sloan and I."

"And who is Sloan?" Steve repeated, a little voice practically screaming, _What does 'wrong one' mean?_

"Sloan is the lackey of the guy who hired me, Mike Sloan. He's tall, got brown hair."

"The one who attacked us last night?" Steve asked having a vague memory of being kneed in an unpleasant place.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that's not his real name."

"What did you mean by the 'wrong one,'" Chin asked the question Steve had been dreading. A part of him knew exactly what Keller meant, but he didn't want it confirmed, he couldn't have it confirmed.

"My boss wanted some guy named McGarrett. He didn't give me much, just the guy was a cop and was part of some team called Five-0. To watch out for a Camaro that would eventually pull into the parking lot of the bar."

"So, are you saying..." Steve trailed off, taking a deep breath, "...that Danny was taken in place of me?"

"According to the boss, yes."

"And does this boss have a name?" Chin asked sparing Steve a quick look.

"I'm sure he does, but he never gave it to me. He said I didn't need to know that kind of information."

"Do you, at least, know where your boss had you take Danny?" Steve inquired pushing his guilt aside for the moment.

The address Keller gave lead Five-0 and a few uniforms to an empty warehouse. Steve motioned for Kono and the uniforms to take the back way. He and Chin, in Danny's usual spot, stood on either side of the front entrance.

"Now," he said into his com, turning to kick the door in. Only, instead of the satisfying sound of wood splinting, he just felt pain. Whether it was the still lingering drugs or his _not_ flu, he just couldn't kick the door in.

He nearly toppled over, Chin catching him before he could fall. He lowered his boss onto an empty crate, stepping back to stare at him. "I don't think that worked," he muttered with the hint of a smile.

"Shut up and get in there," Steve snapped slightly winded, coughing. Chin headed back toward the door, turning the knob with ease. As he disappeared inside, Steve could almost hear Danny say '_And that is what you get for not trying to door knob first.'_

Silence followed, the usual sound of gunfire not missed. McGarrett pushed himself to his feet, limping into the building. "What's going on?" he called around a sneeze. He stopped when he spotted his team and the uniforms standing around an empty, bloody chair.

"He's not here, boss," Kono said sadly.

Steve turned away from everyone, striding toward the door. As he passed the back wall, just to the right of the entrance, he slammed his fist into the drywall. Ignoring the pain, he headed toward his truck. Danny had been taken because of him. Danny could die, because of Steve, and the SEAL had no idea how to save him or where to look.

"Fuck," he whispered slamming his fists down on his truck's hood, hurting his already bruised and bloody hand. He breathed deeply, wheezing slightly.

"We'll find him," Kono said approaching him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, don't give up," Chin replied stopping at Steve's right. "So, where to?"

"Back to HQ. Find out where Mike Sloan is and hope..." a coughing fit interrupted him, each one sending a sharp pain through his chest, "...and hope he'll tell us where his boss stashed Danny."

"Okay, let's go," Chin said heading toward the driver side of Steve's truck. He slid inside, waiting for Steve and Kono to join him.

"C'mon," Kono said starting toward the truck. "We can get that hand looked at on the way."

McGarrett looked down at his bloody knuckles, flexing his hand. He was pretty sure he should have been feeling more pain than he was, but for some strange reason his hand barely hurt.

"Steve," Chin called getting his attention. He nodded, limping toward the passenger side. He climbed into the cab, taking one last look at the empty warehouse. Forensics were already heading inside to take samples, prove if Danny had really been there. It wasn't needed, Steve already knew his partner had been inside that building earlier. But now, he could be anywhere...

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**I always wanted to see someone not quite get the door to open when they tried kicking it in. That was a joke to myself. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, this is totally earlier than I expected. This story is somehow easier to write than my others. I don't know why either. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and/or read and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. Please review and I'll catch ya in the next one.**

**See ya...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0  
**

"Steve?" Danny gasped out trying to catch a glimpse of his partner.

'_I'm in your head, Danno.'_

"Why?"

'_Probably because you have been buried alive.'_

"Buried...?" and it all came back, each memory nearly heart stopping. For the second time, in mere moments, Danny couldn't get enough air into his lungs. He was starting to panic, panicking was bad, he was going to black out.

_'Hey, listen to me,_' Phantom Steve snapped,_'you need to calm down. Slow your breathing. Deep breath in_.' A part of him knew it was crazy, but he still did what the voice said. '_And out.' _By following the voice's instructions, Danny was eventually able to get some control back. Not a lot, but it was at least a start.

He let his eyes scan the pitch blackness, whispering, "Wish I had a freaking flashlight."

_'What happened to the one Gracie gave you. You know, the one attached to your keyring?'_

_ "_I doubt they left me..." Danny found his keys exactly where he had put them, in his left pants pocket. Why not leave him his keys, he wasn't going to be able to drive his car? Of course, neither could McGarrett.

He snapped the flashlight on, the coffin filling with bright light. He did not feel remotely better, in fact he felt marginally worse.

'_Hey, at least it's light.'_

"Shut up," Danny snapped. "This is your fault, by the way." he knew he sounded crazy, talking to his phantom partner, but sounding crazy was the least of his problems at the moment.

'_How is this my fault? I was just doing my job. Or are you suggesting I should have let O'Riley get away? Let him continue to kill children?'_

_ "_No, I was just... Steve, in case you haven't noticed, I'm stuck in a fucking coffin. A coffin, might I add, that was meant for you."

'_You do know, working yourself up is only going to lose you oxygen a lot faster.' _Phantom Steve had a point, Danny only had a limited amount of air. He had to stop wasting it. '_You should keep calm._

_**'It's all the same, only the name's have...**_'

"Please, please, please tell me you aren't attempting to sing Bon Jovi."

'_But you like Bon Jovi. I mean, you made out with Maureen Andrews to..._'

"Hey, stay out of my memories," Danny snapped pointing his finger at nothing. "You are not allowed..."

'_Relax, Danno.'_

_ "_And stop calling me Danno"

The coffin fell silent, Danny moving the light across the steel lid. He sniffed, clicking the light off, and said, "Any bright ideas on getting me out of this?"

_'Sorry Danny, but no.'_

"But you're a SEAL. I thought you were trained to get out of tight situations like this one." The one thing Danny could always count on with real Steve was he could get out of most situations. He was really counting on him this time.

'_Here's the thing, Danno. Steve McGarrett is a SEAL. The real one. I'm just a figment of the imagination of a short, blond detective from Jersey.'_

_ "_So, I'm going to die?" those five words tasted sour in Danny's mouth. Yes, he had had to face his own mortality in the months since becoming Steve McGarrett's partner. But that had been during shoot outs, car chases, foot chases, and an almost broken finger from the ninja that was his partner. He did not want to die like this, not buried alive in the place of a man who could probably MacGyver their way out of this situation.

'_Hey, hey you are not going to die. You know why?'_

Danny sniffed, closing his eyes, "Why?"

'_Because the real Steve is going to tear Hawaii apart to find you. He'll track down Squeaky, Stretch, and O'Riley and beat them until they tell him where you are._

_ 'So, buck up, or I sing Bon Jovi again. You are a huge fan, I could pick any number...'_

"Please don't," Danny begged not sure he could tolerate more of McGarrett's awful singing.

_'Hey, I am a wonderful singer.'_

"Yeah, if it was between you and William Hung." Danny smiled slightly, a new hope rising in him. Maybe Phantom Steve was right, real Steve was probably on his way now. He'd be out of this hole in no time...

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Mike Sloan was like a ghost. Steve couldn't find him anywhere. Keller only gave him an address to some skivvy bar but nothing else. He had two police officers staking out the bar, but he hadn't heard anything from them. Sloan had no phone records, no credit cards, no address at all. Keller had been right, Michael Sloan was not the tall man's real name. McGarrett just wish he knew what it was.

He sat in his office, head resting on his desk, fighting hard to stay awake. His phone sat next to his head, silent. Someone had to call, had to give him something, anything to work with. He couldn't let Danny die in his place.

Steve's eyes slid shut, popping open a second later as his phone rang. He sat up, a piece of paper stuck to the side of his face. He peeled it off, grabbing his phone, Kono's face smiling back at him.

"Yeah," he answered after clearing his throat.

"I think Sloan just walked in. Tall guy, dark hair?"

"That sounds like him. I'll be right there." Steve hung up, pushing himself to his feet. A wave of dizziness rolled through him, sending him back into his chair. He shut his eyes, breathing through the spell. His stomach churned, a horrible gurgling sound filling his office. He had nothing left to throw up, he had literally puked himself empty. But his nausea kept getting worse, bile rising in his throat.

He pushed himself to his feet, making it to the dead plant in the corner of his office. As he fell to his knees, water and icky, yellow bile came up, coating the brown leaves. He coughed, dislodging more of the vile stuff. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, the touch seeming familiar.

"Danny?" he turned, finding no one. The hand had felt so real, his partner could have been standing right behind him. _Damn, I must be getting worse._ Something he wouldn't admit willingly.

He pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head against them. He felt awful, missed his chatterbox of a partner, and wished none of this crap had happened so he could just sleep. He would give anything to wake up in bed having all of this just be some very bad dream.

His phone rang, startling him. He had totally forgotten he had been holding the stupid thing. He had to meet up with Kono, arrest Sloan, and had figured it was her asking if he and Chin were on the way. But the name across the screen wasn't who he expected.

"Crap," he groaned running a hand through his hair. He waited two more rings before answering, "McGarrett?"

"_Steve, it's Rachel._" Danny's ex, Steve had almost forgotten about her. It had been Danny's weekend with Grace, a full three days. Rare, for the Jersey native, especially when he was on the Governor's speed dial.

"What can I do for you?" best to play dumb, hope that he didn't have to explain to Rachel that her ex was missing.

_"Danny was supposed to pick Grace up at eight today. It's a quarter to nine, now. Usually he calls ahead if he's going to be late. Have you seen him?_"

_I wish,_ Steve thought, but said, "Look, there's no easy way to say this..."

"_Then just say it,_" Rachel snapped trying and failing to hide the worry and fear in her voice. She may not be Danny's wife anymore, but Steve could tell she still cared for him.

"Last night, Danny was taken. We don't know who has him or where they've taken him. But I promise Rachel, I will find him."

It was quiet on the other end, McGarrett sure Danny's ex had hung up, but finally she calmly said, "_Call me when you find him."_

"I will and tell Grace..." Rachel had already hung up, cutting off the rest of Steve's words. "...that Danno loves her." he ended the connection, tossing his phone to the side. He laid his head against his knees again, staring at the door. Everything was completely fucked and it was all his fault.

But he could make things better, fix them, if (_not if, when_) he found Danny. And the only way to do that was to arrest Sloan. Which means he had to get up and meet up with Kono.

Steve dragged himself to his feet, shaking his head to clear it. He grabbed a water bottle off his desk, taking a swig to clean out his mouth. He spit the water into the plant, the thing probably happy to have some water. Mary had given it to him, he really didn't care for it, but kept it because it made her happy.

He dumped the remainder of the water all over his head, feeling the cool liquid roll through his hair and down his back. It woke him up slightly, but his head still felt as if it were full of stuffing. He blinked water from his eyes, heading toward his office door.

As he slipped into the hallway, he ran into Chin who was seconds away from knocking. The seasoned detective gave him a worried look asking, "You okay?"

"Yeah, we've gotta meet Kono. She thinks Sloan's at the bar."

"Then let's go." Steve was grateful the older detective didn't argue with him, he didn't have the strength to deal with Chin's constant mothering. It was fine when he did it to Kono, but Steve wasn't Kono. He could take care of himself, been doing it since he was seventeen. Besides, he had to save all his tolerance for when they found Danny. The blond detective wouldn't let it go, Steve risking his health to find him. He would be worse than Chin. And Steve was willing to hear the Jersey native's constant bitching; they just had to find him first.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Kono sat at the bar, keeping an eye on a guy who matched Sloan's description. He shot pool by himself, and although he looked relaxed his eyes kept track of everything around him.

She checked her phone for the time, wondering where Steve was. He should have been there by now: him and Chin. She was worried they were late, what if something had happened to them?

"Hey, you want another water?" a dull voice asked. Kono turned, the bartender standing in front of her. He looked stoned, bored, and ready to leave. Kono didn't blame him for the last two, besides her Sloan was the only customer.

"Um, no," she said not even looking down at her full glass. The glasses in the joint were filthy, the water hardly clear. She really didn't want anymore.

"Whatever." the bartender trudged away from her, disappearing through the back into another room. Kono made to turn, check on Sloan, but felt something cold settle on the back of her neck.

"Hey pretty lady," a deep voice whispered. His breath smelling of sour beer, Kono's stomach churned. "I want you to stand up and head outside."

Kono slowly stood up, hoping stoner boy stayed in the back room. She made to head out the front, but she was jerked toward the back. "Less chance of running into anyone," deep voice said pushing her toward the back door.

"I saw you," he said steps behind her, "watching me. You following me?"

"Nope, just enjoying a nice day at the bar," Kono replied trying to sound casual. It was hard to do with a gun pointed at her.

"I'll bet." she was pushed out the back door, landing heavily on the concrete. She skinned her knee, yet ignored it as she scrambled to her feet. Sloan stood in front of her, holding a .45, giving her an inquisitive look.

"You were with that cop last night, weren't you? Detective Williams. You two sleeping together or something?" Kono didn't say anything, opting to glare at Sloan. "I bet he wouldn't mind. I know I wouldn't." lust-filled gray eyes met hers, a Cheshire Cat type smile spreading across his face.

"Go to hell," Kono spat reaching for her gun.

"Oh don't be like that. I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate you being rude to the only guy who can help him. That is, if I give up his location. Because let's face it, you ain't gonna find him."

Kono refused to let this guy get to her, she knew they could find Danny with or without this jerk's help. His cooperation would speed things up a lot, but they still didn't need him... Oh, how Kono wished that were true.

"I wonder how upset he'd be if I killed you?" Sloan pulled the hammer back on his gun, shrugging, "Let's find out."

Kalakaua forgot about drawing her gun, diving to the side as Sloan fired. She felt a slight sting across her arm, the bullet implanting itself into the dumper behind her. She fell to the ground, a familiar voice shouting her name. Everything was a mess of chaos, Kono not sure what was up or down, until the sound of a fist hitting flesh hit her ears.

She looked up in time to see Steve fall back, slamming into the dumpster. He tried to get to his feet, but Sloan was too quick for him. He aimed a kick at the SEAL's head, missing him by mere inches. McGarrett rolled to his feet, backing away as Sloan aimed a second kick at him. He went low, grabbing the taller man's waist and knocking him to the ground. He got a few good hits in before Sloan kicked him off, sending McGarrett into a couple of trashcans. The clanging of metal vs. body filled the air, Steve struggling to get to his feet.

Sloan headed toward the gun he had dropped when Steve attacked, Kono dragging herself to her feet. She drew her own gun, firing at Sloan's hand before he could get his gun. It was enough of a distraction for McGarrett to get up, slamming his fist into the side of Sloan's head. Stunned, the taller guy fell on his ass.

"That," Steve started spitting blood onto the ground, his breath coming in short, pain-filled gasps, "was for my partner, you son-of-a-bitch." he pulled out a pair of handcuffs, snapping them around Sloan's wrist. "Now get up." he yanked the taller man to his feet, dragging him out of the alleyway, toward his car.

"You okay?" Chin asked startling Kono. She glanced at him, nodding slightly. "Looks like the bullet nicked you." she looked at her arm, blood slowly leaking out of a fresh cut.

"It's fine," she said following her boss. She watched as he threw Sloan into the back of a squad car, slamming the door behind him. He leaned into the driver-side window of the car, speaking quietly to the cop behind the wheel. Whatever he was saying, the other guy had paled severely.

"Come on," Chin said leading his cousin toward Steve's truck. Before Kono could get into the passenger seat, she noticed Sloan staring at her. He had the same Cheshire Cat smile as before, mouthing the words '_I like 'em feisty.' _Suppressing a shutter, she closed the truck's door. She was so glad they had arrested that scumbag

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

_'Stay awake,' _Steve's voice snapped, Danny jerking awake.

"'m tired," he complained getting sick of the voice's constant badgering.

'_You fall asleep you can kiss any chance of getting out alive good-bye,' _Phantom Steve said coolly.

"I'm awake," Danny said running his hands down his face. God, it was getting harder and harder to stay awake. The oxygen levels had diminished drastically, Williams not even sure how long he had been buried.

'_Probably a little over an hour. You know, the average human body is capable of lasting two hours while buried...'_

_ "_Please stop," Danny snapped. He had heard about the two hour thing, he didn't want to be reminded of the time limit on his life. "Let's talk about something else."

'_Hey, I'm you. Any pessimism I say comes from you. And you have been trying hard not to...'_

"Steve, seriously, stop." it wasn't helping his control, Phantom Steve's constant reminders. He couldn't afford a panic attack, his life depended on staying calm.

_ '_'_I'm sorry, Danny. I'll stop.'_

They fell silent, Danny mumbling the words to _As Time Goes By_ by Sinatra. It was his and Rachel's song, they danced to it at their wedding. What'd he give to hear her voice, even if she was bitching at him. Hell, he'd be okay with just seeing her. And Grace, he wanted to see his Gracie, too. She was probably wondering where her Danno was, figuring he had stood her up. They were going to visit Kamekona today, have some of his shaved ice. He had even bought her her favorite ice cream, chocolate mint, even though he preferred chocolate-chip cookie dough. They were going to make sundaes tonight: the Williams way.

But those plans had been tossed out the window. God, he wished he could just blame Steve for this, he was supposed to be the one buried after all, but a part of Danny knew McGarrett wasn't to blame. He didn't ask O'Riley and crew to nab the wrong guy, didn't demand Danny be taken instead of him. It wasn't Steve's fault, and as much as Danny wanted to blame him he couldn't.

He scrubbed a hand across his face, his fingertips coming away wet. He was so glad the real McGarrett wasn't with him, Steve would never let him live this down.

'_You do realize, the real me would understand. I mean, you are trapped underground, unsure whether or not you'll see your daughter again... Not that you won't because I know the real me is looking for you. I mean, look what he did for Chin. He committed a felony for him, whose to say he wouldn't do worse for you.'_

"What makes you say that?" Danny said, his voice slightly shaky.

_'You would do the same for him,'_ was all Phantom Steve said before falling silent. And he was right, if their roles had been reversed Danny would have stopped at nothing to find his partner. He would have searched every inch of Hawaii, looked under every rock, checked every nook and cranny. He would have followed every lead he could think of, arresting everyone involved. Nobody would have been safe from him, and he could get annoying. Just ask his ex-wife.

"Thanks," Danny said quietly.

_'Hey, what are you thanking me for? You should be thanking yourself.'_

"Just to let you know, I probably would have been dead already if I hadn't conjured you up."

_'I suggest you keep that from the real Steve. It might fuel his ego. And we really don't want that.'_

Danny laughed, the laughter turning into a cough. The coughing got worse, he was unable to take in a breath. He heard Phantom Steve calling his name, but he couldn't answer him. He couldn't do anything but feel his breath leave his lungs as new coughs shook him. He was panicking, panicking was bad, but he couldn't help it.

He felt himself slipping, Steve's voice a dull murmur in the background as the everything turned from gray to black...


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and/or for reading. It was much appreciated. I am not an EMT, so if what they do in this chapter is wrong please tell me. Like I said, I am not an EMT.**

**I do not own these characters, as much as I wish I did, and I hope to catch ya all in the next chapter.**

**Please Review.**

**Bye...**

Sloan had a smile on his face when Steve walked into the interrogation room. McGarrett was more than willing to slap that smug look off his face if need be.

"McGarrett, you looked worse than last night," Sloan commented meeting Steve's eyes.

"Ditto."

"I suppose you're gonna make me shake in my boots, spill all my deep, dark secrets."

"You bet your ass."

"I'd like to see you try." Sloan leaned back in his chair, kicking the other chair out from under the table. "No, seriously, give me your best shot."

"Okay." Steve sniffed, turning the chair around, straddling it. "Oh," he tossed a thick folder onto the table, "brought you a present. You've led an interesting life, Simon."

"Oh my," Sloan started holding his heart, fake fear on his face, "you know my real name. Oh man, I've gotta tell you everything now."

"No one likes a smartass, Simon."

Sloan chuckled, resting interlocked hands behind his head. He briefly looked at the caged clock on the wall, letting his gray eyes rest on Steve's blue ones. "How does it feel, McGarrett, to know your partner is gonna die in your place?" I mean, I can only assume you know. Keller getting picked up and all."

"He's not going to die," Steve said slowly, shoving his guilt to the back of his head.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sloan looked at the clock again.

"Where is he, Simon?"

Sloan sniffed, giving Steve a faux innocent look, "I haven't a clue."

"Where is he?"

"I swear, his location has escaped me."

Steve pushed himself from his chair, resting both his palms on either side of the table. He leaned over, getting in Sloan's face, and said real slow, "Where. Is. My. Partner?"

"I don't know."

"Where is he?"

"Really wish I knew."

"WHERE HE IS?"

"Won't you take 'I don't know' for an answer already?"

Steve walked around the table, Sloan's chair crashing into the floor as he tried to dodge the SEAL. McGarrett was too fast for him, grabbing the back of Sloan's neck and slamming his head into the table. "Where is my partner?"

"No clue."

"Where is he?" Steve repeated slamming Sloan's head a second time.

"I still don't know, but I'm sure slamming my head repeatedly into this table will help me remember faster." Steve growled, pushing Sloan's head to the side. The perp was bleeding, a thin stream falling from a gash on his forehead. A part of McGarrett hoped he bled out.

He took a few steps away from Sloan, noticing him glance at the clock for a third time. He looked back himself, wondering what Sloan found so fascinating about it.

He turned back to Sloan and asked, "Why do you keep looking at the clock." It was almost 9:30, Danny had been officially missing for over twelve hours.

"I like to know what time it is," Sloan replied casually, meeting Steve's eyes again. "I'm known for my punctuality."

"No, there's something else." Steve looked at the clock again, the minute hand seven seconds away from hitting the six. McGarrett unconsciously counted down every second. The moment the clock struck 9:30, Sloan sighed and said, "I need paper and a pen."

"What?" Steve looked back at Sloan, taken aback by his request. "Why?"

"So I can write something down. You do understand the concept of writing don't you, McGarrett?" The SEAL glared at the perp, striding toward the door. He pulled it open, growling at Kono or Chin to get paper and a pencil. There was no damn way he was trusting Sloan with a pen.

He re-entered the room, sitting across from Sloan. He meant it to look menacing, as if he'd be watching, but in reality it was because his legs were shaking so bad. He had a feeling, if he hadn't sat down, he would have fallen down.

They sat in silence, neither looking at each other, Steve occasionally breaking the silence by coughing, sneezing, or sniffing. The door opened a few minutes later, Chin walking in carrying a mechanical pencil and a pad of paper. He dropped both in front of Sloan, backing up several steps. Steve could practically feel the barely restrained anger rolling off of the older man.

"Where's the pretty cop? I wouldn't mind seeing her again."

Chin made to open his mouth, no doubt say something threatening, but Steve held up his hand to cut him off. The older man threw Sloan a look of pure contempt and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Steve waited as Sloan scribbled on the page. He didn't write much, but it took him a while. McGarrett wasn't sure whether he was trying to remember the message or just dawdling. Either way, it was irritating as hell. Finally, Sloan pushed the page toward Steve, setting the pencil down.

McGarrett looked at the chicken scratch handwriting, immediately recognizing what Sloan had written. "So, he's here?"

"As far as I know," Sloan responded with a shrug.

"And why the sudden interest in helping us?"

"I'm turning over a new leaf, Detective McGarrett. I just wanna be good," Sloan said sarcastically, a smile spreading across his face. "Can you make me good?"

"We aren't finished, "Steve said ignoring Sloan's words, getting to his feet. He shook his head once, trying to clear the dizziness he felt. "When I get back, you're telling me who your boss..."

"Carrick O'Riley."

"What?"

"Carrick O'Riley," Sloan repeated slowly.

"O'Riley as in..."

"Patrick O'Riley's brother? Yeah." Sloan leaned back in his chair again, picking at a hangnail. "I'd hurry if I were you, McGarrett. I don't think your partner can last much longer."

A surge of adrenaline washed the dizziness and stuffiness out of him, as McGarrett ran out of the room. His phone was already out, the number dialed. He listened to it ring three times before a female, a smile in her voice, answered, "Hey, handsome."

"Cat, listen. I need you to pinpoint some coordinates for me..."

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Chin knew Steve shouldn't be behind the wheel, his boss could hardly keep his eyes open despite his adrenaline rush. McGarrett kept coughing in the nook of his arm, every so often letting a wet sneeze get past his defenses. The younger guy was as white as a sheet, looking more like a corpse than a living being. _And now I can't get that image out of my head._ Chin was actually surprised his boss hadn't dropped, yet.

They had left Kono and the ambulance back a ways, over ten minutes ago. Steve was going thirty over the speed limit, the SUV's sirens wailing. Chin Ho kept waiting for them to hit a tree.

The coordinates led them to the middle of nowhere, trees surrounding them on both sides. Neither knew what they were going to find, and Chin really didn't want to dwell on it just yet.

Steve slammed on the breaks on the edge of the forest, tearing out of the SUV. He ran toward the trees, checking his phone for directions. Chin was steps behind him, keeping his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary or for signs of Danny.

McGarrett stopped suddenly, a disappointed look on his face. He looked down at his phone to double check the coordinates, but they were correct. The had found the location, but no Danny.

"The son-of-a-bitch lied... FUCK!" Steve stormed away, heading back toward the SUV. Chin made to follow, but a clump of dirt caught his attention. It looked like a fresh grave, but if that were the case...

"Steve," he called, the SEAL racing back to him. "I think Danny's over there." Chin pointed at the grave.

"Where..." McGarrett trailed off, eyes landing on the dirt. "In the back of the SUV, there's a bag. In it should be two collapsible shovels. Go get them."

Chin sprinted back toward the SUV, opening the back. He found an emergency duffel under the spare tire, finding both shovels at the bottom. He grabbed them both, hurrying back to the grave site. He had a feeling his boss was probably trying to unbury Danny with his bare hands.

Sure enough, when the older man returned, his boss was trying to dig without a shovel. Chin offered him one of his, using the other to help. Together they dug, throwing shovelful after shovelful of dirt over their shoulders.

Almost twenty minutes later, they struck the lid of a coffin. Steve tossed his shovel to the side, using his hand to brush the remainder of the dirt off the top. He took a hold of the newly revealed coffin, yanking the lid open.

Chin Ho had never seen Danny as small. Despite his short build, Danny had the biggest personality, the biggest heart, the biggest mouth; nothing about him screamed tiny. Chin liked to compare him to Mighty Mouse, always fighting no matter what. Until now...

Danny's eyes were closed, his head turned to the left. Chin tried to crane his neck, to see if the Jersey native was breathing, noticing a slight bluish tint to pale, usually tan, skin. His lips were cracked and dry, his face covered in bruises and dried blood. Whatever had happened to him prior to being buried, Chin didn't want to think about it.

"Chin, I don't think he's breathing," Steve said between quick breaths and deep coughs, sounding as if he were attempting to bring up a lung.

"Let's get him out," Chin said jumping into the coffin, grabbing hold of Danny's torso. He dragged Williams' dead weight (_not dead, just limp)_ toward Steve's outstretched hand, letting the younger guy take him. Chin quickly grabbed Danny's legs, pushing him while McGarrett pulled.

Once the Jersey native was out of the hole, Chin pulled himself out and rushed toward his boss and 2IC. "Come on Danny," McGarrett whispered, starting compressions. Chin dropped down next to Danny's head, titling it back.

They worked together, giving Danny CPR, trying to get a response. Thirty grueling seconds of waiting, hoping, praying, and finally Williams took a gasping breath, coughing harder than Steve had been.

McGarrett took a shaky breath, running his hands down his face. Chin could swear the younger guy kept whispering, "Thank you. Thank you," over and over.

A siren sounded in the distance, Chin Ho pushed himself to his feet. He looked down at Steve, who had yet to move, and said, "You coming?"

"Yeah." McGarrett tried to get up, but made it probably halfway before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed in a heap.

"Steve," Chin called racing toward his boss. He dropped down next to him, feeling around for a pulse. He found a slow, sluggish one, amongst too hot skin. He knew McGarrett was pushing himself too hard, knew it was going to catch up with him.

Kelly scrambled to his feet, running back toward the SUV. He had to get both guys help, neither one fairing well. As he came out of the clearing, he spotted Kono and the ambulance stopping on either side of the SUV. _Should have asked for two ambulances_...

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Kono watched as her cousin ran toward the ambulance. He pointed a couple times, somewhere behind him, stepping back as the two EMTs got out of the ambulance. One started speaking into his radio while the other ran to the back of the bus. It surprised Kono to see, not only the stretcher, but a back board, too. How bad were Danny's injuries? Had her boss gotten hurt? She was only a few minutes behind Chin and Steve.

"Chin, what's going on?" she called throwing open her car door and running toward him.

"We found Danny, but he wasn't breathing." Kono felt her stomach clench in fear, her mind already playing the worse case scenario over and over in her head. "But we got him breathing again." her stomach loosened slightly. "Then Steve collapsed." It was like the never ending day.

"Let's go check on them," Kono said running toward where the EMTs had just disappeared. She heard her cousin crashing behind her, knowing he was struggling to keep up with her. Chin was in shape, yes, but she was still had more endurance than him.

When Kono approached them, one EMT was standing next to Danny, who was strapped to a stretcher, an oxygen mask over his face and an IV in his arm. While the other was kneeling next to Steve, who was laying on a back board (so he was off the ground), a second oxygen mask over his face. The second EMT was using an ear thermometer to check McGarrett's temperature. She stopped short, watching the man and woman work on her friends.

"Does he have to be transported right away?" the woman asked, standing next to Steve, pointing at Danny.

"Jace, he was buried alive," the man said. Kono felt like she was going to puke. Danny had been buried alive? Sure enough, the empty grave stood feet from the two EMTs. "And I think he took a couple hits to the head. What about him?" the man pointed at Steve.

"103 fever and rising. We've gotta get him cooled down soon."

"Hey, how far are you guys out?" the man said into his radio.

"_About six minutes, why?" _a voice crackled back.

"We've got two down, both need a hospital. Can you, I don't know, cut your time down by half?"

"_Hold on_." the radio went silent, the man EMT waiting. Finally, it crackled back to life. "_Banners can make it in four minutes. Good enough?" _the EMT didn't look too happy, but he ended up saying, "It'll have to do." he glanced at his partner, who looked uncertain but still nodded.

He turned to Kono and Chin and said, "One of you needs to stay with him," he pointed at Steve, "while the other flags down the second bus. We've gotta get him," he pointed at Danny, "to the hospital."

"I'll stay," Kono volunteered. She didn't like the fact that her boss had to wait for medical attention, but was glad Danny was getting the help he needed. She rushed toward Steve, kneeling next to him.

"Great. Let's go." With Danny between them, the two EMTs led Chin back to the road. Kono watched them go for a few seconds, glancing down at the slightly shaking Steve. He had a cold compress covering his head. She took Steve's hand between both of hers, squeezing it.

"Chin told you we had this, you stubborn ass. But no, you had to push yourself. And now look, that mild case of the flu has probably gotten worse. Do you even care that you could..." she trailed off, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth. She would not cry, not in front of Steve McGarrett.

"But we found Danny," Steve whispered, eyes closed, startling Kono. She was surprised he was awake at all.

"And you didn't think Chin and I could have handled this?" she snapped sounding harsher than she wanted.

"It's Danny," Steve mumbled as he fell asleep, his breath evening out.

The ambulance got there in under four minutes, two EMTs transferring McGarrett from his backboard to a stretcher. They made quick work attaching an IV to him, both rushing him toward their bus. Kono and Chin ran after them, hearing one EMT say, "104.7, we've gotta get him out of here now."

They loaded Steve into the ambulance, one EMT hopping into the back while the other jumped into the cab. He started the bus, kicking back rocks as he sped down the road. Kono watched it disappear around a corner, hugging herself to stop from shaking, tears pooling in her eyes. _They were gonna be okay. They had to be okay._

"Hey," Chin said coming up behind her. She turned, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt him hug her back, burying her face in his shoulder. "They'll be okay. You know both Danny and Steve are too stubborn to die."

"Yeah, but what if...?"

"No. No 'what ifs.'" Chin pulled away from her to look into her eyes. "Don't say 'what if.' We don't even know what's going on. So, how's about you lead me to the hospital, cuz?"

Kono nodded, breaking away from her cousin. She headed toward her car, knowing Chin had a point. It was best not to dwell on the 'what ifs' and concentrate on the reality of the situation. And that what she was going to do...

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**For those of you who are a fan of the Danny angst, his time is coming soon. Just because he is out of the coffin doesn't mean he is going to be okay. Let's see what else I can do with him... Oh and more Steve angst and whump to come. Because, as I've said before, I am a huge fan of the whump :P**

**Bye  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**My laziness kicked in and I decided I didn't want to write a hospital seen, so I've skipped ahead five days. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Anyway, this story was published before Mary was taken, so it takes place before she was taken. I know, should have mentioned it sooner, but it didn't come up until this chapter. A quote, spoken by Steve, will explain what I mean later. Oh and _Dawn Marie_, thanks for pointing out some of my errors, I missed them the first time but have fixed them.**

**Anyhoo, thanks for the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading. I hope you like this chapter, please let me know if I screwed up any characteristics, and I'll catch ya in the next chapter.**

**Bye...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0  
**

**5 Days Later...**

"_Danno! Danno!" the voice was so familiar, Danny knew it almost as well as he knew his own, but she was nowhere to be found._

_ "Grace," he called, hoping to see her silhouette amongst the shadowed hallway._

_ "I'm right here, Danno," Grace called, her voice coming from behind him. Danny turned, spotting her brown ponytail bobbing out of sight._

_ "Wait," he exclaimed chasing after her. She laughed, running faster. Danny sped up, but just couldn't get any closer._

_ "Catch me, Daddy," she said giggling._

_ "I'm trying, monkey," Danny replied around a laugh. His laughter died when the ground opened up beneath his feet._

_ A scream left his lips as he fell, cutting off when he landed onto something soft. Before he piece together what he had landed on, a smiling O'Riley appeared above him. Waving, he said, "Good bye, Danny."_

_ He morphed into a laughing McGarrett, the SEAL grabbing the lid of the coffin and slamming it closed..._

"NO!" Danny screamed falling out of bed.

Heart thudding a zillion miles an hour against his chest, it took Danny a second to realize he was safe, at home, on his bedroom floor. He ran a shaky hand down his face, wincing when he jostled his broken fingers.

He hadn't had a good night sleep since he was attacked. His doctor had prescribed some mild sleeping pills to help him sleep, but he refused to take them. They were just a reminder of what had happened...

(_Pitch blackness, no air. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe...)_ He shook his head. Staunching the memories before they could take over completely.

He scrambled to his feet, stumbling out of his room and into his small bathroom. The light had already been on, like most of his lights. He just couldn't be in total darkness anymore.

Without looking in the mirror, he couldn't take seeing all his healing cuts and bruises, he turned the faucet on and splashed cool water on his face. Turning the water off, he grabbed a raggedy, off-white (once snow white) towel off the rack and dried himself with it.

He wandered out of his bathroom, into his kitchen/living room/dining room. He walked toward the window, glancing out to see his 'baby-sitter' sitting against the curb, cell phone out, checking his email or texting or twitting...tweeting... Danny didn't know what it was kids did these days. Whatever he was doing, he wasn't doing a good job 'guarding' Williams.

Jameson had ordered police guards on all of Five-0, just until O'Riley was caught. Not only did Danny not need a 'baby-sitter,' he didn't want one either. He did not want to be reminded of what had happened, but it would continue to be brought up. Because regardless of if and when O'Riley was arrested, Danny would continue to wake up from stupid nightmares. He would continue to be plagued with unwanted memories. And he would continuously be asked variations of 'are you okay' by everyone he knew. Except one person...

McGarrett had been avoiding him since the SEAL was released from the hospital two days before hand. He had gotten lucky, according to the two doctors that would treat him (Steve had a way with people, just scaring them until the pissed themselves). He ended up with a more severe case of the flu, nothing more. He was becoming more and more like Superman as time went on. His fever, however, hit an alarming 104.9 before the doctors could get it down.

According to Kono, who shuttled from Steve's room to Danny's, the doctors had told Steve to take it easy until he was one-hundred percent better. _Fat Chance..._

Danny crossed the room to his fridge, opening the door to get a beer. He closed it with his hip, popping the top off his bottle of Ramstein. He moved toward his couch, sitting down. He flipped on the television, searching through the channels.

After finding nothing mildly entertaining on, he settled for a CSI marathon. It took him all of ten seconds to switch it off. Mick, Brick, Nick (_whatever his name is)_ had been...

He stood up, his beer landing on the floor and spilling all over the carpet. He ran his left hand through his hair, cupping the back of his neck. He had to get out, do something. So, he dug his only pair of sneakers from his closet, pulled them on, and slipped out of his apartment.

He hadn't been outside since he had returned home from the hospital. Grace had been over once with her mother, Rachel's distaste for his apartment not missed. She never liked the place; Danny didn't care. What he did care about was the fact that Gracie cried when she saw his face. She calmed down when he hugged her and reassured her he was going to heal in no time.

After the visit, while Grace was getting in the car, Rachel suggested they limit her visits until Danny was completely healed. '_I just think Grace shouldn't see you like this. She's only nine, Daniel.'_

A part of Danny agreed, he did not want to scare his daughter. But another part, a much stronger part, thought it was complete bullshit. He had every right to see his kid no matter what he looked like. He was Grace's father, Rachel had to see that. And just because his and Rachel's relationship had become marginally less strained did not mean she couldn't still be a bitch.

Danny found himself running, feet pounding against the sidewalk, trying to escape all his thoughts. He wanted more than anything to leave everything behind him. If only he had one of those freaky time-turner things (Grace had recently gotten into Harry Potter and had Danny read her the books every time they were together). Then he could go back, stop what happened to him, maybe kick some ass. Instead, he was stuck reliving memories he did not want.

He hadn't been paying much attention, his mind going a thousand different directions at once, that he was surprised to find his feet had led him to McGarrett's neighborhood. He stopped, hands resting on his knees, taking great, gulping breaths. His best bet was to go home, find something to do. There was no use visiting Steve. He hadn't answered any of Danny's call nor did he answer the door yesterday when Williams stopped by. What made today any different? Plus, it was four-thirty in the morning. Knowing McGarrett, he was either running or coming up with new ways to (torture) interrogate suspects.

Danny straightened, ready to go home, but froze when he heard an engine rev. He slowly turned his head, eyes widening at the Dodge van a few feet from him. He couldn't see the driver, the headlights too bright, but he knew who it was. O'Riley had found him.

The van moved, Williams started to run toward Steve's house. Tires squealed behind him, the smell of burning rubber stinging his nose. He was not going back. O'Riley was not taking him back.

He ran up the walkway to McGarrett's house, pounding on the front door when he within touching distance. "Let me in," he screamed glancing over his shoulder, pounding harder when he spotted the van getting closer. "LET ME IN!"

He could feel the heat from the grill on his back, the headlights closing in on him. He kept hearing the crunch of bones echoing through his head, so sure the van was going to mow him down. Then the door flew open and he fell inside, onto the floor.

"Danny! What wrong?" Steve's voice said above him. Danny ignored the SEAL, scrambling to his feet. He grabbed McGarrett's arm, trying to pull him away from the wall before O'Riley's van burst through, but the horrid sound of broken and splintered wood never came. The van was gone.

"Hey, Danny, look at me," Steve said grabbing the shorter man by the shoulders to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"T...the van...?"

"What van?"

"You didn't... didn't see...?"

"See what? A van? No. There was no van."

Danny stalked toward the door, gesturing outside. "It was right..." no tire tracks in the dirt, no lingering smell of rubber, no sign the van had been there at all.

"Danno, come inside. Come on."

Danny nodded, slowly trekking back into the McGarrett abode. He had been so sure the van was chasing him, could still remember the smell of burning rubber, could still hear the echoing screech of tires on asphalt. It had been there, yet hadn't... _Maybe I'm going crazy._

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

"Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" McGarrett hissed into his phone, pacing across his kitchen floor.

"_Because I didn't know_," Kono replied sounding irritated. "_You know him, he's worse than you at sharing his feelings. Unless you count stubbornness and anger because both of you are pretty damn good at that._

_ "How is he anyway?"_

Steve peeked into his living room, Danny still asleep on his couch. "Asleep. I slipped a shot of whiskey into his coffee."

"_Steve, really? After what happened?"_ Kono exclaimed exasperated.

"He was half-hysterical, Kono. Kept talking about some van that was chasing him."

"_A van? What van?"_

"I don't know. Maybe his mind's playing tricks on him. Maybe O'Riley and Sloan used a van to transport him from the warehouse to..." Steve trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to actually say the words 'burial site.' It would stir up all the guilt he had been trying to keep away since Danny had gone missing.

_"You don't think he's got post-traumatic stress, do you?"_ Kono asked sounding worried. Steve could almost see her lip tucked between her teeth.

"No. Most likely it's Acute Stress." McGarrett glanced at the couch again, Danny turning onto his left side. "Too bad this is all my fault."

"_Boss, you didn't know_," Kono said sympathetically. "_How could you know_?" Steve sniffed, holding in a cough. "_So, you're still sick?"_

"It's just a cold. And this time I'm serious." Kalakaua laughed once, probably shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"_Do you want me to come over?"_

"No. You probably want to get back to bed. It's only six. You should be enjoying the rest of your week off."

"_Are you kidding? Two of my friends are on the mend and you expect me to enjoy some time off. I'm worried about both of you. You won't answer the door when anyone comes over, and Danny won't say more than two words to me. I mean, you I kinda expected that kind of behavior from you ,but Danny... He's never quiet, not as long as I've known him, and I kinda miss his constant badgering._

_ "I just hope we find O'Riley soon. Because when we do, I want first crack at him. I'll break his teeth."_

"Remind me never to piss you off," Steve said half smiling.

"_Just watch out for Danny. And stop blaming yourself. It's not good for you."_ she said good-bye, hanging up. Steve broke the connection, tossing his phone onto his counter. He turned, jumping when he noticed Danny watching him from the kitchen entryway.

"Didn't see you," McGarrett said chuckling, running a hand through his hair.

"Who was that?" Danny nodded toward Steve's phone.

"Kono. She was just checking up on me. Been doing it a lot."

"So, you answer her calls but not mine?"

"Look, Danny..."

"No. No, no, no, no. I get attacked in your place. Almost died in your place. And you can't pick up the damn phone when I call? How does that make sense?"

It was obvious to Steve that Danny hadn't talked about what had happened since he had given his statement (and even that had been very vague). The Jersey native's hands were shaking, his breath quickening.

"Danny..."

"Look Steve, you may like the thrill of almost dying. But I don't. I really, really, really don't."

"Danny, first off I don't like almost dying, but it is my job. Yours, too." Danny opened his mouth, but Steve held up his hand to shut him up. "Second, I hate what happened to you and wish more than anything that I could go back and change it. And third, before Hesse I had no trouble keeping my work life from mixing with my personal life. But recently, that's all I've been doing.

"People I care about keep getting hurt because of me, put through hell because of me, killed..." Steve took a deep breath, meeting Danny's eyes. "I'm sorry for what O'Riley did to you. It should have been me. With you, with Chin, with my dad..." McGarrett leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. "I'm tired, Danny. Tired of people getting hurt, killed because of me. I'm just tired."

An awkward silence filled the room, an uncomfortable look crossing Danny's face. Steve, too, felt uncomfortable. He hadn't shared that much emotion since his mother died. Then Danny took a deep breath and said, "You wanna hug?"

"What?" Steve asked taken aback, fighting a smile.

"A hug?" Williams spread his arms, a ghost of a grin on his face. He walked toward McGarrett, who dodged him. "Come on, Stevie. Give me a hug."

"Get away from me," Steve said lightly shoving Danny away.

"I still don't believe there are pictures of you being held."

"Shut up," Steve said sniffing. "We good now?"

Danny lowered his right arm, using his left to scratch the back of his head. "Yeah, we're good."

They were quiet for a few seconds, neither one looking at each other. Danny cleared his throat and said, "That was the most emotion I've seen from you since we've met."

"What are you talking about? I've shown emotion."

"If you count calm, anger, scary calm, scary anger, and insanity. Then yeah, you have." Danny replied ticking each emotion off on his fingers.

Steve opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again and said, "You counted calm and anger twice. Plus you forgot cocky, smartass... Wait, that's you."

"I am not cocky, just confident."

"Whatever you say, Danno."

Steve leaned against the wall, watching his partner. Despite the usual Danny snark, he was still dealing with some issues (or the correct term 'not' dealing with some issues). He had a haunted look in his eyes, one Steve saw primarily in assault victims and soldiers.

"Are you okay?" he asked cautiously. If Danny had ASD, he was prone to shut down completely. Steve would really like to avoid that, he'd hate to see the Danny Kono talked about.

"I'm fine." of course, he was also prone to lie and avoid the subject. "How about you?"

"Just a cold, now."

"Really? Because Kono told me it was the flu. She also said you were too stubborn to admit it and take the doctor's advice. Said you could have died."

"I'm fine, now. Don't worry about it." Kono was right, they both had a knack for being too stubborn to confront their problems. Of course, that's what half the male population did. It must be the Y-chromosome.

"104.9, Steve. 104.9. You do realize 106 can lead to brain death and 113 means you are dead. I bet you planned to reach 114 and live, just to prove you are superior."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Danny."

"Uh, huh."

Steve pushed away from the wall, walking toward his fridge. He opened the door, taking out two beers. He tossed on to Danny, opening his own. He watched as the Jersey native took one look at the beer before sitting it down. It was done almost unconsciously, but still told Steve that Danny had developed some trust issues.

"One more thing," Steve started letting the beer thing go. "You'd better start talking to Kono. She's not happy with your one or two word answers, and I'm pretty sure she can break your teeth."

"Duly noted," Danny mumbled crossing his arms.

And..." Steve took a long pull on his beer. The next few words would be easier if he had a little more alcohol in him. "If you ever need to talk you do know Kono, Chin and I will listen... But mostly Kono and Chin."

"How kind of you." They fell silent, Steve drinking his beer while Danny stared at the floor. The offer was out there, McGarrett had put it on the table, it was just up to Williams what happened next.

Despite Steve's reassurance that Danny didn't have to leave, the Jersey native headed out an hour later. He hitched a ride with his guard, not looking too happy sitting next to the rookie. Steve spotted his own guard (one he knew he did not need) reading a Louis L'Amour book behind the wheel of his squad car. It was the third one since he was assigned to the SEAL.

Steve crossed the room, grabbing his beer bottle off the counter. He threw it away, grabbing Danny's to put in the fridge. Seconds later, he was on his way to get dressed when his phone rang. He headed back into the kitchen, snatching his phone off the counter. He was confused at the name flashing back at him.

"Governor, what's wrong?" _why would Jameson call during the time off she insisted we take off._

"_Commander McGarrett, we need to talk."_

"About?"

"_Your partner..."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick thing: it was brought to my attention that Danny is suffering from ASD (acute stress disorder) and not PTSD like I thought. So, I changed a few things from last chapter. Just to clear it up before you guys read this one.**

**Now that that's out of the way. Hello, what's new with you guys? This chapter is shorter than the last few, but... but it ends with some Steve whump. Yeah, I said "STEVE WHUMP." HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! (God I am insane)**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and just plain reading. All this support is making this story go a lot quicker and I hope to hear from you again. So please enjoy, drop a comment if you can, and see ya in the next chapter (which is in the works).**

**Bye...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0  
**

Kono stopped her Cruze out front of McGarrett's house, spotting her cousin leaning against his bike, holding two Styrofoam cups. As she approached him, he offered her one. She took it, inhaling the aroma of fresh coffee.

"Did Steve tell you why he called?" she asked staring at her boss's front door. She had a feeling it was about a certain Jersey detective.

"No, but I bet my bike it's about Danny," Chin said with a grim look.

"Steve thinks he's got ASD."

"Wouldn't surprise me. I mean, nearly dying isn't exactly the greatest experience. Not knowing when your last second is, wondering who is going to miss you when you go..." Chin's eyes glazed over, his mind a million miles away. He shook his head once, returning to himself, and said, "I know what he's going through." And he did; Hesse had nearly killed Chin, almost blew him up. Kono could have lost Chin, really lost him, and it was heart breaking to think about.

Kono sniffed, clearing her throat, "So, shall we go in?"

"Yeah." Chin led her up the walkway, hesitating a fraction of a second before knocking.

The door opened, Steve silently stepping back to let them in. He escorted the cousins through the house, into his kitchen. He gestured for them to sit down, sparing a glance as he said, "You need anything to drink," completely overlooking the beverages Kono and Chin had already brought.

"No," she and Chin said together, sharing a worried look.

"So, what's going on?" Kono asked tracking her boss as he paced across the floor. Steve stopped, turned to face them both, and said, "Jameson called."

"What'd she want?" Chin questioned quietly.

"She wants Danny to get cleared by the station's psychiatrist before he comes back to work. She believes it would be _wise_ if we're one-hundred percent sure he's not suffering from ASD."

"Does Jameson think Danny has ASD?" Kono asked quietly pulling her left leg up to rest her chin on her knee.

"She thinks it's possible. And like me, she doesn't want to see it turn into anything worse."

"Like PTSD?"

"Exactly."

"So, what do you need from us?" Chin gave McGarrett a curious look. Kono could tell her cousin was willing to do anything to help Danny. She was, too.

"I just need help breaking the news to him. 'Cause I know he's not gonna want to do this."

"But wouldn't he do it if it meant his job?" Kono whispered. "I mean, he loves being a cop."

"He's also too damn prideful to accept help from us, let alone a complete stranger," Steve pointed out running a hand down his face.

"Did Jameson order Danny to see the therapist or did she suggest he see her?" Chin asked slowly.

"Well, she suggested it, but I've gotta agree with her. I mean, did Kono tell you about the van incident?" Chin nodded once, Kono having called him about ten minutes after hanging up with McGarrett. "And you've seen him: dark circles under his eyes, pale skin, withdrawn. He's probably slept a total of twelve hours since he's gotten home. I doubt he's eaten much. He's spiraling out of control, and I'd hate to see what happens next.

"So, will you help me or not?"

Kono exchanged a quick look with her cousin. Chin nodded once before turning back to Steve and saying, "You know I'm in."

"Me too, boss."

Steve gave them a weak smile, running a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and said, "Any suggestions on telling him?"

"There's the patent Steve McGarrett approach. Facing him head on," Chin commented with a straight face, a hint of a smile in his eyes.

Steve snorted, shaking his head. "Okay, let's go then. Who's driving?"

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Steve couldn't believe it, he really couldn't believe it. He had faced torture with less pain than this. But there he was, crammed in the backseat of Kono's car.

"That's what you get for not calling 'shotgun,'" Chin said making a show of stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Yeah that's it, rub it in," McGarrett snapped throwing the older man a glare. Kono chuckled, pulling her car into Danny's apartment building's parking lot. She parked next to a green Ford, turning the car off. Steve threw open the back door, practically rolling out of the car.

He straightened, growling out a few well-chosen swear words, daring Kono and Chin to laugh. Neither did, but it was a barely restrained effort. He shook his head, stalking toward the building's entrance.

Danny answered the door when Steve knocked, phone to his ear, ushering them inside. He closed the door saying, "Can you reconsider?" he was quiet a second. "Why? Why? Because she's my daughter, too. That's why." Rachel responded. "Who gives a crap what I look like?" whatever Rachel said back, Danny rolled his eyes and said, "I'll call you back." he pulled the phone from his ear, yelling, "I will call you back!" he ended the call, throwing his phone onto his couch. Running his hands down his face, he sat on the edge of the couch's cushions. He looked up at his still standing team, gave them a suspicious look, and said, "What's going on?"

"What was that about?" Steve asked ignoring Danny's question.

"Rachel thinks it would be," he adopted a poor British accent, "'_prudent'"_ he switched back to his own accent, "if Grace stayed with her until I'm healed. It's just my face, it's not like Grace hasn't seen me banged up before." Steve knew Rachel wasn't talking about physical wounds. Danny was dealing with some festering, emotional wounds. Wounds that would take a while to heal. Of course, Grace's presence may help Danny heal faster, but there was an off chance it just made things worse. Especially with his mind playing tricks on him.

"That's not right," Kono protested outraged. "She can't keep Grace from you. If you want to see your daughter you should be able to."

"Thanks for the support, Kono," Danny said giving her a pale smile. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, what are you doing here? Come to ask, as a group, whether I'm okay or not? Because I'm fine."

"No," Steve replied quietly, perching on Danny's wobbly coffee table. He clasped his hands, meeting Williams' eyes. "Jameson called me today, a few minutes after you left."

"What'd she want?" McGarrett could tell his partner had a few suspicions, he probably wasn't far off either. Danny Williams was a lot of things: loud, obnoxious, outspoken, sarcastic, a fighter... (just to name a few things). But he wasn't stupid, far from it, and probably figured out something was up the moment Steve knocked.

"She thinks you should see the station's psychiatrist before coming back to work," Steve replied calmly.

They waited, watching as Danny's face turned several shades of red. _Hurricane Williams was rolling in, better hold on._ Danny opened his mouth and said, "Therapy is for people who are too lazy to deal with their own problems. I don't need some crack pot asking me a bunch of bullshit questions just to turn around and prescribe some happy pills. I mean, that's all a shrink is paid to do. _'Blah, blah, blah about your childhood. How did that make you feel? Here's some pills.'_

"I don't need a shrink, don't want a shrink, and there ain't no damn way..."

"But it's the only way you can come back to work," Kono reminded the Jersey native, stopping him mid-pace. For a split second he looked confused, obviously trying to figure out when he had stood up. He shook his head once and said, "So, she ordered me to see this shrink?"

"No, she suggested that you do," Steve said quickly, "but I agree with her."

"WHAT?"

"We want to be sure you're okay."

"But I am."

"Look, Danny. Don't make me order you." Steve tried wearily. He knew he would never order Danny to do something he didn't want to (not that he would if McGarrett tried), but it was worth a shot.

"Order me? Order me?" Danny pointed a finger at Steve. "If you try ordering me you can find yourself a new partner." McGarrett wasn't surprised by the threat of Danny quitting, he'd heard it a hundred times, but was shocked at how serious the shorter blond sounded. It was evident he didn't want help. And they called Steve stubborn.

"But we're trying to help you," Kono whispered, her eyes flooding with tears. Danny opened his mouth to speak, no doubt start swearing, but Chin-who had been silent the entire time-spoke up before he could say a word:

"I know what it's like, Danny." Chin Ho's voice was quiet, his face an emotionless mask. "You don't want to talk about it to anyone. The memories are too fresh, too raw to get through. But you've got to talk about it. If you don't it'll eat away at you until everything you know, everything you are is replaced by this emotionless impostor.

"And this impostor will alienate you from everyone you care about until they stop talking to you, stop caring for you. And when that happens O'Riley will win, he will have broken you to the point where you can't be fixed. Now, do you want that?"

Silence followed Chin's speech, all the color draining from Danny's face. Steve couldn't read Danny's expression, but the emotions behind his eyes said it all. Chin's words had struck a cord, had hit where the detective hurt the most. Perhaps the prospect of losing Grace was enough to bring him around.

Williams' tucked his lip between his teeth, glancing at the ceiling. He met their eyes, threw his hands in the air, and said, "Fine, one session. But I'd better be cleared, damn it. Because there ain't no frigging way I'm going to this crack pot weekly."

"Thank you," Steve said quietly while Chin nodded once. Kono crossed the room, giving Danny a hug. At first he just stood there, but after a second he slowly put his arms around her and hugged her back. _Hey, it was some progress._

Chin and Steve left a few minutes later, Kono offering to stay with Danny for a while. She handed her keys to her cousin, telling him to _not _forget her. The two men rode back to McGarrett's place in silence, the seasoned detective's eyes locked on the windshield.

The older man hadn't talked much about his near-death experience. He had opened up, a little, to Kono, but there was obviously still some issues he was working through. Steve wondered if Chin was seeing his own shrink. _Maybe we all should see a shrink._

Chin Ho stopped in front of Steve's house, putting the car in park. Without looking at the younger man, he said, "Feeling guilt for something you couldn't control is completely pointless." Steve nodded once, opening his door. He bent down to look at Chin. "You gonna come in?"

"Nah, I'd better get back to Kono. She's gonna need her car. But I will stop by when I come back for my bike." McGarrett nodded closing the door. As Chin drove away, Steve turned to head into his house. Someone shouting his name stopped him.

"Yeah," he called back to Chin's police tail.

"Clauson got called back to the station. He'll be a bit. Do you want me to stick around until he gets here?" it took all of Steve's will-power not to roll his eyes. He was thirty-four, he didn't need a baby-sitter.

"Just go. I'll be fine," he said instead of the million or so insults running through his head. Most sounded like something Danny would say. That was all he needed, his partner's voice in his head.

"You're a stubborn SOB, you know?" the uniform said smirking.

"So I've been told. See ya, Rawlins."

"Take care, Brah." Rawlins drove away, his taillights disappearing around the corner. Steve turn to trek up his walkway, keys jingling in his pocket. He pulled the ring from his pants, ready to unlock the door, but it creaked open when he touched it.

Eyebrows raised, he slipped into the house. Senses on high alert, everything he had been taught about stealth rolling through his head, he scanned the living room spotting no one. He crept toward the kitchen, intending to grab his gun off the counter where he had set it, but was blindsided by a surprise blow to the temple.

Stunned, he reeled back, falling to the ground. He tried to stand up, but a foot to the stomach sent him back down. All the air was sucked from his lungs, several sharp coughs leaving his lips.

"Nice to finally meet you, McGarrett," an unfamiliar voice said above him. Steve tried to respond, his breath slowly returning, but a foot connected with his head. He was unconscious before he hit the floor...

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Any suggestions what I should do with him? I'd love to hear them.**

**Bye...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, what's new? This chapter was fun, yet challenging to write. I loved all of your suggestions for Steve, and ended up going with the classic 'Beat the living crap out of him.' It's my favorite after all.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, all the alerts, all the support, and just plan reading. I hope to catch you all in the next chapter, and please tell me what you thought of this one.**

**Peace and all that nonsense...**

**P.S. Not mine, but I can dream :P**

**5-0 5-0 5-0  
**

Chin had just pulled into Danny's parking lot when his phone rang. He took a space next to a gray Sedan, taking his phone from his pocket.

"Kelly," he answered without looking at the screen.

"How fast can you get here?" _Clauson? Why would Clauson be calling me? Unless Steve slipped his tail._

"Why? Did Steve slip...?"

"Some whackjob just barricaded himself in Steve's house with the Commander inside," Clauson replied, Chin's smile wilting.

"I'll be right there." he hung up, backing out of his space. He threw the car in drive, speeding toward the road. While he drove, he scrolled through his contacts, hitting send on a familiar number.

"Yeah," Kono answered brightly, after two rings.

"I need you to stay calm," Chin started slowly. "Is Danny standing near you?"

"No, he went into his room to make his psych appointment. Why?" all traces of good humor was gone, Kono sounded genuinely worried and scared.

"Somebody barricaded themselves in Steve's house, with Steve inside."

"Do you want Danny and I...?"

"No, stay put."

"But it's Steve."

"Kono, believe me I know, but Danny is dealing with some issues. A hostage situation, with his best friend no less, is not something he needs right this second."

"But..."

"I mean it, Kono. Don't tell him."

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Kono ended the call just as Danny exited his room, throwing his phone on his kitchen table. He crossed the room, taking a seat next to Kono.

"So, Saturday at two. Hope you guys are happy." Danny leaned into his couch, closing his eyes. "Who was on your phone?"

"No one. Nothing." too fast. She spoke way too fast. Danny opened one eye, giving her a suspicious look.

"Kono..."

"It was..." his eyes drilled into her. Two deep, blue orbs that knew she was lying. The stare reminded her of her mother, who she couldn't lie to to save her life. Before she could stop herself she said, "Somebody barricaded themselves into Steve's house. McGarrett was inside." _Chin is going to kill me_.

A mix of emotions played across Danny's face, each one so fast Kono could barely identify them. The room was filled with a long, tense silence. Then Williams took a deep breath, stood, and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Kono asked jumping to her feet.

"To Steve's," Danny replied grabbing his keys off the hook next to the door.

"But...but Chin said..."

"Kono." Danny stopped, turning to look at her. "It's Steve. I can't just sit by and waiting, wondering if he's okay.

"Besides, it's my turn to save his ass."

It was like being with Steve all over again, Danny breaking three or four traffic laws to get to McGarrett's place. When he parked on the side of the road, Chin did not look happy to see them.

"What's going on?" Danny asked heading toward the older man. "Who's got Steve?"

"Honestly," Chin started returning to his binoculars, "we think it's O'Riley."

"And..." Danny sniffed, clearing his throat. "How do you know this?"

"Clauson tried calling Steve a few times, never got an answer."

"And he didn't think, I don't know, Steve may have shut his phone off?" Williams crossed his arms, glancing at McGarrett's front door.

"First off, all the windows have been blacked out. Second, when has Steve ever turned his phone off. Between Jameson, us, and his contacts for..." Chin trailed off, giving Danny a 'you know' type gesture, "...he can't afford to turn his phone off." Yes, they all knew about Steve's desperate search to find the bastard who killed his mother. Too bad all his leads kept ending in dead ends, each time the frustration just poured off of him.

"How do we know it's O'Riley?" Danny questioned. Kono wasn't sure whether he wasn't convinced or just didn't want it to be the man who buried him alive. Either way, she knew Danny would keep questioning her cousin until he had cold, hard proof.

"Because they found a blue, Dodge van parked a block and a half away. It matches your description to a tee." Kono watched as Danny visibly paled. She knew that van was going to be a problem for a long time to come, even when it was gone.

"And... and what are you doing to get McGarrett out of there?" the question wasn't just aimed at Chin, but at anybody in hearing distances.

"Well, Detective Williams, "Clauson started, "we have to wait for the hostage negotiator..."

"Fuck that," Danny snapped interrupting the younger cop. "I want a way in there, in ten minutes, or I'll start shooting out windows."

"But...but..."

"Now, Clauson!"

While Danny barked orders, Chin took Kono's arm and lead her away. He gave her a hard stare and said, "What is it with you guys and doing the exact opposite of what I ask?"

"I was... I didn't... Chin, just the look in his eyes. It was like trying to lie to my mother."

"Kono, I know lying to your mother is damn near impossible, but Danny isn't her. Besides, Danny isn't as intimidating as...

"If I hear you mention the negotiator one more time, Clauson, I am going to stick my foot so far up your ass I'll knock your teeth out," Danny screamed, face red, finger jabbing the taller officer in the chest. Clauson, who had to outweigh Danny by, at least, a hundred pounds nodded quickly, eyes wide. "Now, do as I say, damn it." the younger officer scurried away, his phone out, dialing county records to get blue prints of Steve's house.

"He's been hanging out with McGarrett way too much," Chin commented, Kono nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry I told him," she started slowly, "but if Danny's doing something productive it might get his mind off things."

"It could also make things worse." Chin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Opening them he muttered, "But we can use his help, though. We've just gotta talk him out of going into that house."

"Good luck with that," Kono replied heading toward Danny. She called over her shoulder, "Because you are totally going to need it."

It didn't surprise Kono that her cousin didn't bring up the negotiator as Clauson did. If O'Riley was behind this, no amount of negotiating was going to convince him to let Steve go. He wanted McGarrett dead, end of story. She just hoped they found a way to stop that before it happened.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

He awoke to Queen's _Another One Bites the Dust._ The blaring tune was torture to his already aching head, a silent groan leaving his lips. He tried to move his hands, to rub his forehead, but found them handcuffed above him, to a copper, water pipe. He recognized his own basement, despite his fuzzy vision.

"Enjoying my music, McGarrett," a familiar voice said from behind him. "They don't write songs like this anymore, in my opinion. Thought your cop buddies might appreciate the classics."

"Cop buddies?" Steve whispered shaking his head to clear his vision.

"Yeah, some idiot rookie tried calling five or six times before getting in touch with all of HPD. So much worry for one man." a man stepped into Steve's line of sight, McGarrett recognizing him from Danny's description. Anger pulsed through the SEAL, he wanted nothing more than to beat Carrick O'Riley's face in.

"Tempers must be big in your team. Williams looked just as angry as you do." O'Riley stepped out of Steve's sight. The SEAL tried to follow him, but moving his head sent a blinding spike of pain through it. He opted to use his other senses, using his ears to pick anything unusual up. He didn't hear anything helpful. In fact he wasn't aware O'Riley had moved back toward him until he felt something jab into his back.

"What was that?" Steve questioned cautiously, feeling the needle pulled from his lower back.

"A precaution, McGarrett."

"What did you give me?" he snapped feeling the drugs start to take effect, his legs starting to go numb.

"Just some Succinylcholine. It's used to relax the muscles. I can't have you pulling a Williams and kicking me while my back is turned." _So Danny had kicked O'Riley. _Steve was mildly impressed.

"So, what's your plan for me?" Steve asked trying to ignore how fast the drugs were working. He could no longer wiggle his toes, his knees were starting to collapse under him.

"Well, I'm going to shoot you, but not before I get a few, "a fist collided with the side of McGarrett's head, "hits in."

Queen finished up, the opening notes for Styx's _Come Sail Away _filling the room. Steve ignored the music, meeting O'Riley's eyes. His head pounding, his vision blurring for a second, he sniffed and said, "Is that your best shot?" an elbow to the jaw followed by an upper cut to the gut were thrown at him.

Gasping for breath, coughing, McGarrett managed, "Y...you hit l...like a girl."

"You've got a snappy comeback for everything, don't ya McGarrett?"

"What can I say? My partner is a bad influence."

O'Riley chuckled, walking out of Steve's sight again. "Patrick sends his regards, by the way."

"So do Keller and Sloan," Steve retorted around a cough. "A bit of advice: you might want to be smarter about who you make your friend. Yours turned on you at the first chance they could."

"And you should appreciate yours more, McGarrett. I mean, Williams would just not give you up. I kept hitting him and hitting him, hoping he would break, but he kept mum." Steve's mental wall began to crack, a trickle of his withheld guilt starting to roll through him. He tried, desperately, to fill in the cracks but O'Riley just kept talking. "I even let Sloan take a couple swings, His hits are harder and a lot more precise. He was a boxing champion after all. He's known to break bones."

"He's also known for getting arrested for assault and battery," McGarrett muttered darkly. He tested his handcuffs while O'Riley was distracted, finding the pipe strong. Besides, if he did manage to get free, he wasn't going anywhere. He had completely lost feeling in his legs.

"Yes, but enough money can make even the most reliable witnesses temporary blind." O'Riley returned, four thick, silver rings on each one of his left hand's fingers.

"So, you're the reason the charges never stuck?"

"Nope, his rich daddy is the reason. Didn't want his precious son wrecking his political career." Carrick's ringed fist connected with Steve's chin, then his cheek. O'Riley hit the SEAL twice more, rapid fire, in the side. "I've gotta say, McGarrett, you are one tough SOB. I mean, not even a peep." Carrick hit him in the stomach, again. "Your blond friend was the same way, until I stepped on his fingers. He cried out," another hit to the side of the head, Steve's ears started ringing, "like a little bitch."

Steve hurt, his head giving a nasty throb of pain, but he refused to cry out. He refused to show weakness. It had been drilled into his head, since he was fifteen or sixteen, to never show weakness. His father used to say, '_Never give up, never back down, and never show weakness, kiddo. Otherwise the bad guys will win_.' It was something he had lived by with everything he did. And he wasn't about to break that streak.

"But you..." one, two, three hits to the side, "...aren't made from the same stuff as Williams. You need something more." O'Riley moved away, behind Steve again. McGarrett was beginning to think the psycho had a bag or something full of crap to hurt him with.

He heard the four rings as O'Riley set them down (_the small table Dad made Mom, then_). It was quiet for a second and then he heard a click.

"I could just..." a phone rang above them, Steve recognizing his ringtone.

"Y...you gonna get that?" he asked trying and failing to push his pain behind his crumbling, mental wall.

"Might as well," O'Riley replied and trudged toward the steps. Once he had disappeared behind the door, Steve let out a shaky breath. He eyes slid closed against the onslaught of pain. He could feel blood rolling down his face, nausea creeping up on him as his head gave another nasty throb. He tested his restraints again, but still they held. _Crap._

A part of him kept telling him to hold on, stay strong. He had to dig into his pool of stubbornness, and use it to block out all the emotions and pain he was feeling. Just until his team could get to him. Because they were going to get to him, especially Danny. He just had to be patient. Besides, it was better he was getting the beating and not his team. _At least there's that._

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

The negotiator showed up three minutes after Clauson got his hands on a copy of Steve's house's blueprints. She started barking orders like she owned the place, telling Danny, Chin, and Kono to stand back and let her do her job. But while she was on the phone, trying to get through to O'Riley Danny and his team were by Kono's car, pouring over the prints.

"We could get in through the basement," Chin suggested pointing out a window. "Steve's dad never got around to fixing this window."

"So it, what, doesn't lock?" Danny asked curiously.

"More like the glass comes out easily. We'd just have to be careful not to be spotted by Sanderson." Chin glared over at the red headed hostage negotiator, who was talking into the phone.

"She got through to O'Riley?" Kono asked suspiciously.

"He's probably taunting her," Danny replied still studying the prints, a dozen or so plans rolling through his head. One plan stood out more than the others, one that just might work. "I need you two to distract Sanderson's team, just long enough for me to sneak past."

"Danny, you aren't going alone," Chin said with barely restrained patience.

"Yeah, Chin, I am. It'll be hard for all three of us to get to the window, but just one of us..."

"Well, I'll go," Kono said quickly. "I am faster..."

"No offense, but I can't let you do that. This is my fight, I have to take out O'Riley." Danny figured if he could kill the son-of-a-bitch who put him through misery then maybe he'd be able to move on. Maybe he'd be able to cancel that psych appointment. '_Yeah and monkeys might fly out of my butt_,' a voice, sounding exactly like McGarrett's, said.

_Shut up,_ he shot back at it before turning his attention to Chin and Kono. "I'm going, end of story."

"Bossy much," Kono muttered trying to sound like she was joking. It didn't work, her worry evident on her face.

"Hey, don't worry about me. Just distract that team."

Danny wandered over to Chin's bike, pretending to be tying his shoe. He heard the first sound of distraction when Kono shouted, "I still think we should talk to her!"

"No, Kono! She's not gonna listen!" Chin responded, his usually quiet voice practically booming.

"I'm going to talk to her!"

"No, you aren't!" Chin grabbed her arm.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" she snapped. Danny heard Sanderson say, "Go see what's up," to the two guys not listening in on hers and O'Riley's conversation. As they moved Danny started running.

Danny hadn't been into sports when he was in high school. He did play the occasional season of baseball and one season of tennis, but he had been too short for basketball, track didn't interest him, too skinny for football, and didn't have the skills required to participate on the swim team. But nobody could tell him he was slow. He was light and speedy, having gotten very good at running in grade school to avoid bullies. So, he had no problem making it to the broken window before anyone spotted him.

Like Chin said, the window's glass slid away easily. Danny managed to wiggle his body through the rectangular opening, falling onto his ass when he lost his grip.

"Ow," he muttered pushing himself up.

"Hello?" he heard a familiar voice whisper. Danny turned, spotting his partner dangling from the ceiling.

"Steve," he said quietly, trekking across the cement floor to McGarrett's side. The SEAL's face was bloody and swollen, the side of his head coated in dried and fresh crimson. Despite the fact that his eyes were conveying his pain, Steve had a stoic look on his face. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Steve lied pathetically, breathing quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, it's my turn to save your ass," Danny replied looking around for a set of keys to unlock the cuffs around McGarrett's wrists. He noticed the keyring on a small, oak table. He headed toward the table, snatching them up.

"I don't need saving, Danno," Steve said trying and failing to sound casual. His words were slurring dangerously, he sounded tired and close to passing out. Any normal person would have already been out. It just help prove Danny's point that Steve McGarrett was not a normal person.

"Yeah, I'll bet," Williams responded skeptically heading back toward his partner. He made to unlock the cuffs, get Steve out of there, but the door above them opened. A familiar voice, one that sent a chill down Danny's spin, shouted out, "HEY!" As O'Riley rushed down the stairs, Danny channelled his crazy, 'half-cocked plan', 'no back-up needed' partner and tried to rush him, maybe knock him down, but a gunshot sounded...


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, read, and/or just plain supported this story. It was much appreciated and I hope to hear from you again.**

**So, enjoy this chapter. And those who have no idea what the A-Team is. It is a show that was popular in the 80's. And those who do know and see something I screwed up on, I haven't seen the show in over eight years. Some of the details I got from the movie and not the show... Sorry.**

**Anyway, I own nothing and catch ya in the next chapter...**

**PEACE...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0  
**

Kono leaned against her car, arms crossed, hoping her face conveyed 'anger' toward Chin and not worry toward Danny. No one had yet to notice Danny had gone inside the house. But it was only a matter of time before... Gunfire went off, coming from McGarrett's place. Worry took hold of Kono's stomach and squeezed.

"What was that?" Sanderson called to anybody listening. She hadn't been happy since hanging up with O'Riley. Like Danny had said, he had mostly taunted her.

"I think someone got shot," Clauson replied looking toward the house.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious..." Sanderson stopped, glancing around, eyes widening when she noticed the lack of Danny. "Where the hell is Williams," she snapped to no one in particular.

"I haven't seen him," one of her men said, pouring over his own copy of Steve's place's blueprints.

"Somebody try his cell," Sanderson commanded just as her phone went off. "Sanderson," she answered. Her scowl turned into a frown as she listened to the speaker. "Damn it," she growled ending the call. "The stupid jackass found a way in."

Kono caught her cousin's eyes, mouthing, _what's going on?_ He shrugged, pushing away from a squad car. He casually wandered over to Sanderson and co., lurking in the background to hear something, anything useful. He made his way back over to Kono, after he was caught by Sanderson.

"Well, what happened?"

"O'Riley shot one of them," he replied with very little emotion in his voice. "He didn't say who, but..." he trailed off, running a hand down his face.

"Is SWAT going in?" Kono whispered hugging herself, fighting the sting of tears.

"Who knows what's going on in Sanderson's head, but O'Riley threatened to kill them if any cops went inside."

"So, Steve and Danny could still be alive?" Kono asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Chin sighed in frustration, "Just wish I knew what was going on in there. But we can't go in and..." he took a deep breath, "I knew Danny shouldn't have gone in."

Kono didn't know how to respond. A part of her agreed with Chin, Danny shouldn't have gone inside. But another part, a much stronger part, knew he did it for a reason. Steve went through hell to save Danny, Williams was just returning the favor. But there was also more to it. Steve and Danny would continue to save each other until one just couldn't be saved. Kono just hoped this wasn't that time...

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Steve could hear O'Riley's muffled screams from above, his words drowned out by Journey's _Wheel in the Sky._ The SEAL gave up trying to listen, looking at his downed partner. The gunshot hadn't been fatal, but O'Riley kicking Danny in the face didn't help.

"Danny," Steve whispered trying and failing to move his leg, hoping to tap his partner's shoulder with his foot. He growled, pissed because the Succinylcholine still had a slight grip on him. "Danno, wake up," he said a little louder.

"Danno isn't waking up for a while," O'Riley said clomping down the stairs. He walked toward the blond detective, looking down at him. "How'd be get in here...?" he trailed off, noticing the glass-less window. "That explains it."

Using an old, metal locker Steve's dad bought but never used, O'Riley blocked the window off. He then turned back to Danny, pulling a zip-tie from his pocket.

"Leave him alone," Steve snapped when O'Riley grabbed Danny under the arms. Carrick ignored the SEAL, pulling Williams into a sitting position. He bound Danny's hands behind him, letting him fall back to his side.

O'Riley walked across the room, snapping the opening notes of Skynard's _Simple Man_ off. He turned to Steve and said, "Don't need to hide my plans from them anymore. They probably already know. I mean, if he's here the rest of The Scooby Gang can't be far..." Carrick trailed off, searching his pockets. "Oops," he said smacking himself in the forehead, "forgot your gun upstairs. Be right back." he ran up the steps, leaving the door open.

"Scooby Gang? We're more like the Justice League," Danny's groggy voice murmured, speaking into the cement floor.

"Hey, you okay?" Steve asked as his partner sat up. Danny shook his head once, clearing it, and responded, "There's a bullet hole in my leg, Steven. How do you think I am?"

"Other than that?"

Williams glared at him, shaking his head again. He glanced around the room, taking in all the stuff. "You've got a lot of crap down here."

"Are you kidding me?" Steve questioned incredulously. "We're in the middle of a life or death situation and you comment about the contents of my basement."

"I'm just making conversation. Jeez," Danny grumbled.

Silence followed, Steve trying to break his binds again. He sighed when they didn't give, glancing back at Williams. "So, the Justice League? Aren't there seven of them?"

"Okay, more like the A-Team."

"The A-Team? Who's who then?"

"Well, Kono's always going undercover for us. So, she's Face..."

"Wait, wasn't there a girl in the first season?"

"Yeah, but Kono's more like Face."

"So, the female Face, then?"

"Sure." Steve shook his head, but gestured for Danny to continue. "And Chin, even though he isn't exactly our leader, is still older than us. So, he's Hannibal. And I'm awesome, so I'm B.A. And..."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. That makes me Murdock."

"Yeah, I know."

Before McGarrett could reply, O'Riley came back down the stairs. He gave both guys a suspicious look, raising an eyebrow. Shaking his head, he stopped between them, sparing each a quick look.

"So, I've got about five, ten minutes before SWAT comes in. Even though I threatened you, that Sanderson bitch is still gonna send her boys in. It's what SWAT does, they try to get the bad guy before he can get away. Consequences be damned. So," he pointed Steve's Sig at Danny, "might as well help 'em out."

"Hey," Steve exclaimed not quite panicking, but not sounding as calm as he could be. "Let him go. You wanted me, you got me. He doesn't have to be a part of this."

"Steve, shut up," Danny snapped.

"Look, O'Riley kill me. Just me."

"But why? Obviously this bothers you, me pointing a gun at your partner. Maybe I should just kill him, let you live with the guilt." Carrick smiled, "Yeah, I like that idea." O'Riley pulled the hammer back on the gun, the Sig pointed right between Danny's eyes. There was no way he was going to miss, unless Danny moved at the last possible moment. Steve couldn't let that happen, he was not going to lose anyone else.

He pulled on the handcuffs, feeling the pipe give slightly. He yanked a second time, harder than before, and felt a cascade of water fall on his head as the pipe broke. Before his badly tingling legs could give out on him, he threw his body at O'Riley.

As they landed, the gun flying from Carrick's hand and skidding across the floor, all of Steve's bruises were jostled. O'Riley scrambled to his knees, trying to shuffle toward the gun. Danny lashed out, his foot connecting with Carrick's side.

O'Riley breath left his lungs, he curled in on himself. Steve sat up, throwing a double-fisted punch at him. He felt a tad awkward, he was used to fighting upright and with two free hands, but was still satisfied when he heard the familiar sound of fist hitting face.

"Why can't you stand?" Danny shouted using his legs to move across the floor, his hands searching for Steve's Sig."

"He gave me..." McGarrett used his torso to roll out of the way, barely missing a foot to the face.

Concentrating, his tingling legs reluctant to respond, he was able to move his left leg. Using the barely functional appendage, he slammed his foot into Carrick's shin. McGarrett didn't get quite the reaction he expected, O'Riley more surprised than hurt. Of course, Carricks's surprise was short lived as he threw a punch at Steve.

The SEAL was momentarily stunned, feeling a pair of hands wrap around his throat. McGarrett fought to pry O'Riley's fingers from his neck, Carrick kneeing him in the stomach to stop Steve's desperate struggles. Black spots danced across his eyes, everything was going gray, and then two pops echoed through the room. O'Riley released him, mouth gaping open, eyes widening. Slowly, he fell to the side, obviously dead.

Coughing, Steve sat up, massaging his throat. He spotted Danny, wrists bloody, holding a gun McGarrett recognized as his own. A dead silence filled the room, both men breathing heavily. Then Steve croaked, "Murdock? Really?"

"Well you're both crazy and can fly helicopters," Danny replied tossing the gun aside.

"I'm not crazy."

"Not crazy? Not crazy? Half the crap you've pulled since I became your partner would make even Murdock say 'that's not right, man.'"

Shaking his head, Steve glanced around the room. "You think we should call someone?" he didn't know where his phone was exactly, figuring O'Riley had left it upstairs. He may have some feeling back in his legs, but he knew he wasn't getting up those steps. And he had no idea if Danny could walk on his leg. "Where's your phone?" he asked looking at his partner.

"Um..." Williams chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "My kitchen table."

"Oh, that's helpful," Steve muttered sarcastically, Danny snorted in reply

"And where's yours, Super SEAL?"

"I'm not sure."

"Yeah, that helps." they sat in silence for a few seconds. "What's up with your legs?"

"O'Riley gave me Succinylcholine."

"Bless you."

"What?" Steve gave Danny a confused look.

"Never mind." Williams shook his head. "So, this Suc...Sucin... This crap paralyzes people? For how long?"

"The feeling's returning to my legs, so not very long." Steve managed to stretch his right leg out, his left being stubborn after he made it kick someone.

A crash sounded above them, running footsteps followed. Both men looked up, tracking the sound.

"Either Sanderson is psychic..." Danny started slowly.

"...or she's convinced we're dead," Steve finished kneading his aching head. As his adrenaline waned, his pain started coming back in full force.

"Should we call out or something?"

"Nah, neither one of us is bleeding to death. We'll let her sweat a few seconds."

"But what about my leg?" Danny protested gesturing to his stained jeans (_huh, didn't even know he owned jeans)._

"Do you feel light-headed?" Danny shook his head. "Dizzy?" another head shake. "Like you're about to pass out?" negative. "Then you probably only have a flesh wound."

"Well, it still hurts like crazy."

"Oh, poor baby."

Danny glared, letting his eyes scan the room. They landed the small radio O'Riley had been using, asking, "Why was he listening to the radio?"

"He was convinced Sanderson was listening in on him. Plus, it was like his very own 'beating the crap out of Steve' soundtrack."

"He had decent taste in music. You know, for a psycho."

"Really?" Steve gave his partner an incredulous look.

"What? He did," Danny responded with a shrug.

The door opened not long after, Chin and Kono rushing down the steps, both wearing Kevlar vests. They stopped at the foot of the stairs, lowering their weapons, giving each guy a half relieved/half bewildered look.

"Hey guys," Steve said casually, leaning back on his elbows. "How's it going?"

"We're fine, by the way," Danny said before Chin or Kono could respond. "O'Riley's dead."

"Yeah, Danny shot him."

"Saved Steve's ass, too."

"I didn't need saving," Steve insisted quickly. "I had a plan."

"What? Get strangled to death?"

"You know what, Danno? Shut up."

"Oh, great comeback. You're a man of many words, McGarrett."

"I'm going to get help," Kono commented running up the steps.

Chin gave them an amused look, shaking his head. "You two are going to be the death of me."

"Whatever Hannibal," Danny said, Steve snorted. Chin rolled his eyes, stepping back to let the EMTs pass.

"I am not Murdock, Danny," McGarrett grumbled irked because two paramedics had to help him on a gurney. "I don't go around using accents while I work."

"Yeah, but you know like ten different languages," Williams said sitting on another stretcher, watching as a female EMT cut away his jeans.

"So?"

"So, Murdock used the accents of languages you probably already know."

"That's stupid. Besides, he spent half his time in an asylum," Steve argued looking over the shoulder of his paramedic.

"Let's face it, Steve. Sometimes it seems you need an asylum..." the boys continued to bicker as they were transferred from the house to an ambulance. Danny insisted he didn't need a gurney, opting to ride in the back.

"We'll follow," Kono called, receiving a wave of thanks. The doors were closed before she could say anything else.

"I can't believe you're back," the female who had worked on Danny said, cutting McGarrett's and Williams' argument off.

"What?" they said together.

"I was the driver for you, last time," she said pointing at Steve. "I think we should charge for frequent fliers."

"You do that and Steve would owe you a bundle," Danny said grinning.

"I don't get hurt _that _much."

"Really? Knife wounds, gunshot wounds, and how many head wounds? Eight, nine, ten... please, stop me when I'm close."

"Speed," Steve begged to the man upfront, getting a smile. "Go ninety if you have to. Help me escape his constant badgering."

"Constant badgering? Constant badgering?" Danny threw his hands out. "I don't talk that much..." as Williams continued to complain, McGarrett couldn't help smiling. There was hope Danny would get through this, beat these issues he was having. They just had to take it one step at a time.

"...and another thing. If I get a ticket for speeding, you are paying for it."

"Speeding? Why were you speeding?" Steve asked confused.

"Irrelevant," Danny answered quickly. "You're still paying for it."

"Are you planning on giving yourself a speeding ticket, Danno?" Danny glared at him but said nothing. Steve laughed, lying back on his gurney.

"Hey, I've just realized something," Williams said suddenly.

"What's that?" McGarrett asked curiously, sitting up.

"You haven't said 'book 'em Danno' in almost a week. It was kinda refreshing."

McGarrett was quiet for a few seconds, and then called, "Hey, Danny."

"Yeah, Steve."

Smiling smugly, Steve said, "Book 'em Danno..."

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**I thought I'd be nice and not end this chapter on a cliffhanger. You're welcome to all who hate them :)**

**Bye...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**The end is here, the end is here, the end. is. here.**

**Thank you for all your support, reviews, alerts, and just plain reading. I was going to keep writing, but I really didn't want to keep dragging this story out. And even though I am sad to see it over, I had a blast writing it.**

**So, enjoy this chapter, let me know how it went, and I'll see you in the next story.**

**See ya...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0  
**

_He was standing in a pitch black tunnel. At the end, he could just make out a tiny pinprick of light. He had to get to that light, escape the darkness. So, he started running, sprinting as fast as his five-five frame would go._

_ He was closing in on the light, nearly blinded by the white, glowing orb, when impossibly the tunnel lengthened. The light retreated from him, he was in the dark once more. He tried reaching it a second time, but it just kept getting further and further away, the blackness enveloping him._

_ "No," he said trying not to panic. "No, no, no, no. I have to get out. I have to get out."_

"Danny wake up..."

_ "Help me! Help me!"_

"Danno it's Steve..." someone was shaking him, dragging him back from the darkness. His eyes snapped open, his breath coming in short, quick gasps. "Hey, you're okay. You're okay." a voice said above him, Steve's face appearing in his line of sight.

"S...Steve?" Danny stammered shakily.

"Yeah," McGarrett replied quietly, stepping back to allow Williams to sit up. "Are you okay?"

Danny sniffed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Yeah, I'm good... fine. What time is it?" he glanced around his and Steve's hospital room (_so not happy about that, by the way) _trying to avoid his partner's worried gaze.

"A quarter to three," Steve answered lowering himself into the chair Kono had occupied hours before, eyeing Danny warily. "Are you sure you're...?"

"I'm fine, Steve," Williams snapped crossing his arms in case his hands were shaking.

"Okay, you're fine," McGarrett muttered skeptically, raising his hands.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Danny pulled his left leg up, his right bandaged from the bullet, and began tapping his fingers against his knee. Steve chewed on the inside of his cheek, obviously wanting to say something but deciding against it.

"Why are you out of bed, anyway?" Williams asked his fingers stopping in mid-tap. "I thought the nurse threatened to sedate you if you got up again."

"Well, you were screaming..." Steve trailed off when Danny glared at him. "Was it a nightmare?"

Williams sighed in frustration, wishing more than anything that McGarrett would let it go. He didn't want to talk about it with his partner, it was bad enough he was going to be forced to tell the story to a complete stranger. The shrink was going to pick apart his story and analyze each detail. He didn't need Steve to do the same thing.

"Look, Steve. I don't want to talk about it. So please don't make me talk about it."

"Okay, I won't. But are you going to tell that to your shrink Saturday? That you can't talk about it. Because she won't accept..."

"He."

"What?"

"The shrink is a he. Doctor Li is going out of town, to The Virgin Islands, for a wedding. I'm stuck with her replacement, Doctor Bates."

"As in Norman?" Steve asked with a barely restrained smile.

"Nikolas actually," Danny muttered with a small smile. "And I'll just... I'll just..."

"In order to get Bates to sign off on you returning to Five-0 you need to prove you're not a risk," Steve started calmly. "Lying and covering up how you're doing is not going to convince him you're sane enough to go back to work. And I know you, if you're stuck at home it's gonna drive you crazy."

McGarrett had a point, Williams had never been able to sit around and do nothing. It was the sole reason he hated being grounded as a kid. It was why he became a cop, tried to make a difference. And, if he were being honest, it was one of a hundred or so reasons he agreed to become a part of Five-0.

And in the months since joining Five-0, the team had become the second most important thing to him (Grace forever being the first.) He couldn't see himself doing any other job, no matter how many times he threatened to quit because of Steve McGarrett's actions. So, he started to speak:

"You know I haven't been afraid of the dark since I was four. My father... My father told me that I had nothing to be scared of, that the dark wouldn't hurt me..." Danny chuckled darkly. "I guess he didn't expect me to get... _buried_ alive..."

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**2 Days Later...**

Bates listened as Danny recounted his story, taking careful notes. The Jersey native didn't pay much attention, too busy staring out the window behind the doctor's shoulders. When he finished, Bates was silent, calculating, and then he asked, "Am I the first person you've told?"

"No I..." Danny cleared his throat. "I told Steve."

"Your partner?"

"Yeah."

"And do you tell him everything?" Bates asked curiously after making a note.

Not everything... What does this have to do with what O'Riley did to me?"

Bates didn't answer, his eyes landing on his watch. "That's all the time for today."

"Great, I'll..." Danny froze half-way from getting out of his chair. "Wait, for today?"

"Yes, for today."

"But Jameson said..."

"Detective Williams I still think you have a few things to work out." Danny opened his mouth to protest. "I am going to clear you for active duty, but I still want you in my office, next Saturday at two."

"Things to work out? What things...?"

"It's either you agree or I don't sign that paper." he was referring to the paper in Williams' pocket, the one that gave him permission to continue to be a part of Five-0. So, there was only one thing he could say...

Danny was still irked over Bates' proposition when he pulled into his parking lot. He still couldn't believe he was stuck in therapy. _Figures, McGarrett is the crazy one, yet I'm the one who needs a shrink._

As he got out of his Camaro, he noticed Steve's truck a few spaces from his. Eyebrows raised, Danny trekked across the lot, stopping next to the truck. The engine felt cool, or as cool as it could feel in the Hawaiian sunshine. So, the SEAL had been there a while. Danny rolled his eyes, heading toward his building.

He let himself into his apartment, noticing a plastic bag sitting on his coffee table. He headed toward it, ready to peek inside, but a familiar voice stopped him. "Don't touch that. It's a surprise." Danny turned, Steve approaching him. McGarrett took the bag, moving across the room. "So, did you get cleared?"

"Sorta," Danny replied wondering how far he could get if he snatched the bag from Steve and ran for it.

"What does 'sorta' mean?" McGarrett asked setting the bag down, leaning against the counter so his body blocked it.

"I can work, but I have to go back every Saturday until I 'work out' a 'few things.'" Danny said annoyed. "Translation: he wants my money."

"Bummer," Steve muttered fighting a smile.

"It's not funny," Danny snapped running a hand through his hair. "Oh, and I wanted to ask you..."

"...if I'd watch Grace while you're with 'Norman?'"

"Yeah," Williams replied liking the nickname McGarrett gave his shrink.

"No problem partner."

They fell silent, Steve glancing down at the floor while Danny crossed his arms. The latter searched around for something to talk about, eyes landing on the bag again. "You know," he started slowly, meeting McGarrett's eyes, "breaking and entering is a felony."

"I didn't break anything. I did enter with a key, though." Danny was taken aback for a second. "I mean, hiding the spare above the door is so unoriginal."

"Shut up," Danny replied with a shake of his head. He glanced at the bag again, needing to know what was inside. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, uh, here." Steve snatched the bag off the counter, stepping away so he could hand it over. Danny took it between his hands, glancing inside. He rolled his eyes at the contents, laughing.

"Nightlights? Really?"

"It's better than keeping your lights on all night. Besides, I already plugged them in, they're all over the place." and they were, Danny having missed them the first time. There was one underneath his table, by his TV, next to his microwave, and probably a couple in his bedroom and bathroom. It was a small gesture from such a large man.

Danny was quiet for a second, studying the extra bulbs and lights, then he quietly said, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Steve muttered, obviously wishing Williams would let it go. He then ruined the moment by saying, "Besides, I thought recording my voice would be a little tacky."

Danny glared, grumbling, "I shouldn't have told you about that."

"No, don't be sorry. I was touched it was me you thought about," Steve replied wiping away a fake tear, fighting a laugh.

"Go home, McGarrett," Williams growled walking past his partner, throwing the plastic bag on the kitchen table.

"No, not without a hug."

"What?"

"I would like that hug now," Steve said spreading his arms wide. Danny flashed back to the morning O'Riley died, shaking his head.

"Get out of my apartment." Williams snapped pointing at the door.

"Have a heart, Danno," McGarrett cried stepping toward his partner. Danny managed to dodge him, racing toward the door. He pulled it open, gesturing for Steve to get out.

"Fine," the taller man said dropping his arms, "and you think I wasn't held as a child." he headed toward the open door. "Oh," he stopped, turning to look at his partner, "the receipts are in the bag. So, you can pay me..." Danny slammed the door in his face. "Okay, pay me later then." the SEAL called through the door.

"Good bye, Steve," Danny called back.

"See ya Monday, Danno." and the taller man was gone, leaving the Jersey native alone for the first time since he was released from the hospital.

Williams had had Kono, Chin, and Steve over, without inviting them, almost every hour. They all wanted to keep an eye on him as subtly as possible... or not so subtly. Especially when each one conveniently stayed so late they had to camp out in his living room. Just because he had only told McGarrett and Bates everything didn't mean Kono and Chin didn't know enough to want to help.

Danny was grateful for his team, something he wouldn't admit willingly (especially to Steve and his ego), and couldn't help smiling. He looked around his apartment again, taking in all the small lights plugged into his walls. He might as well keep them in, it'd be rude to let them go to waste... or that was what he'd tell Steve when he came back over.

He knew he had some issues to work through, that Bates was only trying to help (despite his craptastic ultimatum), but he also knew he was going to be okay... eventually.

**Fin...**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**That's it for now, but I am willing to write a sequel if enough of you want one. I've got an idea already in mind, and the warped imagination to write it. So, just let me know...**

**Bye...  
**


End file.
